Under a Black Flag and a Full Moon
by EchoWaves
Summary: Willa Davenport has many secrets. A father who refuses to claim her, a sister who is a wanted pirate, and powers people want to kill her for. Living alone on the far edges of society on New Providence isn't a charmed life, but it's what she has. Will one fateful mistake ruin this small slice of safety she's found for herself?
1. Chapter 1

_**Well this is my first attempt at a Fan Fic. I write a lot, but most of it is my own characters. That said, I don't own Black Sails! I do own Willa though!**_

Chapter 1- Terror in the Dark

Willa Davenport looked over her shoulder as she quickly jogged down the dark lane leading to her home. She could feel the eyes of whoever was following her, she quickened her pace to a run. Her skirt restricting her speed by wrapping around her bare ankles. The soft leather souls of her shoes slapping the hard packed ground fills the eerie quiet as she tries to reach home. She knew better than to be out this time of night in anywhere on New Providence, but she had needed more plants and herbs. Her heart practically beats out of her chest as she glances over her shoulder, behind her she spots two shadows, they move silently, but with purpose. Ahead in the distance she sees her small cottage, she knows she's only yards away from safety, yards from those who can and will protect her, she risks another look behind and realizes the shadows are closing the distance.

Before she knows whats happening she slams into a wall, a scream escapes her as she starts to fall backward almost losing her grip on the canvas sack she holds . The impact with the ground never comes though, to her horror she feels a pair of tree like arms surround her. "Easy there girl." Willa lets out a whimper as she tries to jerk free "Please..." the word is barely more than a whimper as she struggles in the iron grip. She glances back, the two shadows are now quite clearly men who are running "Oi mate, we'll take that off your hands!" Willa tries again to pull free "Hush girl, I'll not hurt you." At the quiet words she looks up into the face of the giant holding her, the moonlight shows his strong jaw, while giving him a pale silvery glow. "No. I've been waiting for her." he looks down enjoying the feeling of her soft body caught against his "how many times have I told you to be back before dark?" She's so shocked she doesn't respond until he gives her a gentle shake "Oh! To many, I'm sure." He slowly releases her, moving her slightly off to his right, out of the way of his sword draw. "A good eve to you gents." "Now see here!" the shorter of the two steps forward, reaching for Willa "No _mate_ you see here. We're going to turn and walk away. You two blokes are going to turn and walk away an' there will be no need for me to kill you both." the two men spread out as they stalk closer "No we'll be taking the girl." Willa steps behind the giant as he laughs, the sound sends shivers down her spine. Even in the darkness she can see he's well muscled, she smells the salt on him, along with a rich deep musk. She know's running isn't an option, one would cone after her while the other kept her rescuer busy.

Suddenly a match flares in the darkness off to Willa's right, her terror vanishes when she recognizes Capt. Vane's face in the brief glow. "Billy you seem to have run afoul some unsavory characters." Again the laugh fills the dark "No Vane, I think they have run afoul a bit more than they know..." At the name Vane her pursuers both seem to shrivel up "Uh...uh sorry captain Vane...uh didn't realize the whore was yours..." before either of them can move a small shadow bursts from behind Vane "You bloody fucking wretch! She's no whore!" Willa almost laughs as Anne Bonny makes little work of the two men. Stabbing the first in the guts before whipping out with her knife to slit the others throat. She spits on the two men who now lay thrashing about on the ground bleeding to death. "Fuckers...Willa Davenport you get your ass out from behind Billy!" Willa jumps at the sound of Anne's harsh command but quickly steps around the man they all call Billy to lock eyes Anne "I'm right here Anne, there's no need to scream or curse" Anne stalks up and grabs her by the shoulders giving her a hard shake "You fuckin' twit! How many times have I told you don't leave that cottage!" The smaller woman leans into Anne and growls "You aren't my bloody mother or Captain Anne, I take no orders from you!." A bark of laughter from the darkness causes both women to turn and look at the slender figure of Jack Rackham "Ah the beauty of sisterly love." the two women step apart, both speaking simultaneously "Go fuck yourself Rackham." "Blow it out your ass Rackham."

"Shall we retire to the cottage mates, lest Anne gut anyone else tonight." Vane's mellow voice drifts toward them along with his cigar smoke. Willa turns and begins stalking away but Vane's voice stops her "Willa, I do believe you owe Bones here a thank you for saving your stubborn neck." Willa spins on her heal,glaring at the four figures in the darkness "Thank you sir, tho if you hadn't been in my way I would have made the cottage without incident." Turning again she stalks away, her back ramrod straight. Billy Bones watches with a combination of confusion and amusement "What the fuck did I just walk into here Vane?" He feels Anne's knife none to gently jab his side "Don't even think after her Bones. She's under my care." He looks down at Anne in the moonlight "Oh? Funny how I'm the one who found her out here then." the knife presses harder "look Bone's she's just a child, so stay shy of her." He watches as Anne follow's the other girl, vanishing through a odd hedgerow a few hundred feet away. "Well come on then mates, lets go see what Poppet has to say for herself this time." With a chuckle Rackham follows the two women leaving Billy and Vane standing on the dark trail. Vane's voice cuts through his thoughts "I'll ask this only once, did Flint send you nosing around out here?" "No." he lets the word hang between them "Well come on then, but if you tell anyone about this place..." Billy lets a grim chuckle slip from his lips "One of you will kill me, seems to be a trend as of late." Vane studies him "Rumor holds Flint let you fall. Rumor also says he killed Gates." Billy lets out an angry growl "I don't know about the first, I'm trying to find out the truth to the second." "Yet you stay on his crew." "I trust the crew. My duty is to them as well." Some said you were captured." it's not a question. "I was, as much as I have to admit it, Flint is right. The navy is coming to end our way of life here. Lesser men will fold."


	2. Chapter 2

_**I don't own Black Sails, I do own my own characters tho!**_

Chapter 2-No Rum But Reckless Company

Willa kept her back to the door when it opened, she knew it was just her sister and her bloody pirate friends. She continues to remove the plants and herbs from the canvas bag and lay them out carefully on the table near the low burning fire. She listens as not three, but four pairs of boots enter the cottage before the door closes. Part of her wants to turn and inspect the giant who had stopped her, but she refuses to give in to the desire. Thinking instead that for such a large man, he moves quietly. Rackham makes much more noise, but he's a dandy in her opinion. She truly doesn't see what her sister sees in him.

She senses Anne slip up behind her "I'm sorry I yelled Willa, I just worry." Willa gives her sister a sideways glance, sighing softly "Anne you have enough in your own life to worry after. No one else concerns themselves with me and you shouldn't either." Before Anne can respond Vane's smooth voice fills the room "That's where you're wrong little Willa. There are others who care, you simply choose to ignore us." She turns to look at the pirate currently lounging in one of her armchairs, she still holds a bundle of roots in her hands as she rests one hip against the table "Oh really Vane? Outside of your interest in getting under my skirt, healed from another stupid fight or fed? Because those are the reasons you and Jack always tag after Anne. I may be young, but I'm no fool or do you forget" she reaches up and brushes her hair from her face, pinning him with her strange liquid silver eyes "I see what's kept in your black soul."

She refuses to allow her eyes to seek out the giant as she turns back to her work. "Willa don't be a shrew." She glares at her sister as she walks over to the fire to put the kettle on. She steals herself and slowly turns round "Fine Anne, would any of you care for tea?" She finally allows herself a glance at the giant and her heart skips a beat. He leans back in a wooden chair, his long legs stretched out in front of him and crossed at the ankles. He's even more beautiful in the lamplight, his short cropped blond hair, large blue eyes, the strong jaw. She forces herself to make eye contact with him "I don't keep rum about." "Tea would be a nice change." his deep voice sends a chill down her spine, a smile spreads across her lips as she hears her sister growl. She simply nods "Jack, Vane?" Both men nod.

She turns back to the fire, crossing to the hutch on the wall, she opens one of the doors and removes four tea cups, knowing Anne won't drink tea. She carefully removes the kettle from the fire and sets about making tea. When its done she pours four cups and places three of them on a small wooden tray, she takes Vane his, then Jack and lastly to the man called Billy. "Thank you miss." his fingers brush hers as he takes the cup, she almost jumps out of her skin from the shock. Not trusting her voice she simply nods, then returns to her work table and her cup. Taking a sip of the scalding liquid she tries to tame her nerves before picking up a group of flowers and setting to work on binding the stems so she can hang them to dry.

Behind her she hears the men begin to talk "So Bones, what brought you to this corner of the island tonight?" "I was following that crazy bastard Low. I'm going to figure out just what he's planning." she hears Vane shift in his seat "What exactly was he looking for out here?" "No idea, but he kept muttering shite about Cormac" Willa who had just lifted her tea to her lips drops her cup and spins around, her eyes locking with Anne's. Anne turns her eyes to Billy "You are positive he said Cormac?" One of the man's blonde eyebrows arches "Yes, I'm positive." Willa begins to tremble "Anne...Anne what will I do?!" Vane stands and crosses to the young woman "Willa you're under my protection as well. Nothing, and I mean nothing will come of this." From the corner Jack speaks up "Willa, Low is as good as dead here, he can't show his face in Nassau." Willa's eyes dart between the three she knows.

Billy watches with hidden interest, the name seems to be well known to them, especially the two women. He studies her as Vane and Anne both work to calm her. He can see the family resemblance between her and Anne. Her hair is the same shade of red, but hangs well past her waist in loose waves. Her skin is much paler than Anne's, but her face has a light dusting of freckles just across the bridge of her nose and cheekbones. Her strange silver eyes are wide and wild with fear as she listens to Vane speak softly. She's a good 8 inches shorter than her sister, when she had run into him, he'd honestly thought her a child. She can't be over 5 feet tall, her build is slim, but with curves in the proper places. Her overall structure is delicate, like some porcelain doll. He felt something stir low in his belly, that pooling heat of physical attraction and he mused on it for a moment before turning his focus back to the conversation before him.

"Low won't touch you Willa, I'll kill the bastard myself." Anne's raspy voice raises with each word. "I can take care of myself to an extent Anne, I just don't understand why Cormac would tell anyone about me. I'm his dirty little secret remember." Her silver eyes turn to Jack when he speaks "If he told Low, he figures to get something from the deal. May-hap it's time to pay father dear a visit Anne." Anne crosses her arms "Well he won't welcome me any more than Willa, I tried to burn his plantation to the ground last time I was there." Willa snorts "At least you did it with tinder..." Billy notices the look Anne gives the younger girl, cutting off the rest of what she was about to say. "Vane we can't leave her alone if Low is out here looking for her." Anne Glances from Vane to Jack, both of whom are now looking at Billy Bones.

"NO!" her single word outburst draws both of their attention back to her "I'll not be leaving Willa with him. We don't even know if he's to be trusted!" Willa's eyes find the blonde giant, still lounging in his seat, she blushes, averting her eyes as he gives her a lopsided smirk. Vane sighs "Well it's that or take her with us." Willa shakes her head "I'm not going anywhere near him. Being on the same side of the ocean is almost to close." though he still watches the girl, Billy can feel Vane's eyes on him. He slowly turns to lock eyes with the other pirate "Well you heard Anne, can you be trusted Billy Bones?" Billy remains silent for a moment "Well trust is earned, but I'm also not stupid enough to cross you Vane. I certainly won't be rushing back to find Flint anytime soon. So I would say the true question is, what does it take to earn her" he nods toward Anne "trust."

Willa's eyes slowly find each person in the room, even with her wards up and her barriers in place she can hear everyone's thoughts. Jack as usual is thinking of rolling in bed with her sister, Anne is enraged that their father could be trying to use her or her powers in some way, Vane is trying to piece together what Low might be about, and Billy, oh lord, her cheeks burn with a blush. Thankful he's still looking at Vane, Willa quickly turns back to her table and begins cleaning up her spilt tea and the broken cup.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey all, so I just started a new job, I'm going to try updating every couple of days still, but I may end up at once a week. Sure hope you enjoy my story! I still don't own Black Sails.**_

Chapter 3-Dark Hearts Desires

Willa felt the blush still heating her face as she carefully picks up the pieces of china scattered about. She actively tries to block out Billy's internal monologue, but for some reason she's failing miserably. His thoughts are even dirtier than Vane, she muses as she steal a glance at him. Though innocent of body, due to her ability to hear others, Willa is far from innocent in knowledge. Her comment to Vane earlier had been truth, he did entertain attempts to get under her skirts, but he had never followed through. Partly because he had come to view her as part of his motley little group, and partly from a true fear that Anne would make good on her promise to part him from his "cannon and shots" as she had promised should he touch her sister. Jack was slightly better, tho he did often think of having the pair of flame haired sisters in his bed together, she had never mentioned that to Anne. She genuinely believed she'd kill him, Anne loved the dandy for some reason that was beyond even Willa's ability to see.

Anne's thoughts were swirling around all the ways she could kill their father and weather Billy could be trusted. With a sigh she sets about making herself another cup of tea and directs her focus on Billy's thoughts. She tries to control her blush, his foremost thoughts involve her and him in some rather interesting states of undress. Her own body responds to the mental images with a vengeance, a warm damp heat pools between her legs. She bites back a moan as his thoughts drift to him lifting her off the floor and pinning her to the wall. Her hands tremble as she pours her tea, and she forces herself to push deeper into his mind.

She finds a mix of thoughts, he knows they aren't telling him everything about her. He recognizes the family resemblance between her and Anne, but wonders why she's a 'dirty little secret', he's trying to work out what use she would be to Low and why Vane of all people seems protective of her. He doesn't trust any of them, but he finds himself oddly drawn to the idea of protecting her. She can hear him battling with himself over this, but deep down he's not like most pirates, he has more heart. She carefully puts her wards back in place and turns back to the silent scene, none of them have spoken since Billy ask what it would take to earn Anne's trust, a question he had been serious about.

She makes sure her face is a mask of indifference as she crosses to her rocking chair, settling herself she catches her sisters eye and gives her a barley noticeable nod. None of them realize that Billy also notices, he watches Anne noticeably relax before she makes eye contact with Vane then Jack. Both men give her minor nods. When she turns her gaze to him Billy arches an eyebrow "If Vane thinks you can be trusted I'll not argue him. But if you touch my sister" she pulls out her knife and leans toward him "I will remove your prick and gingamobs* quicker than you can blink, then I'll hang you up to bleed out." Billy internally flinches, but gives Anne a smirk "I won't harm a hair on her pretty little head." Anne growls "You won't touch her at all" Willa's soft voice cuts Anne off "Anne, I believe he's cheeking you."

Billy lets out a laugh at the expression on Anne's face. "Anne, I know you don't know me well, but I'm not one to hurt a woman." Anne glares at him and Willa chuckles before her face grows serious "Anne we need to decide what to do about father." "Don't call that bastard that. He was a waste of flesh!" "That he may be, but I still want to know why and how he knew where to send Low looking." Vane clears his throat to draw everyone's attention "We know why though." he gives the girl a pointed look. Billy shifts in his chair "So when do I get let in on the secret. Trust goes both ways, secrets don't help when I'm suppose to be her keeper while you three run off." Anne speaks first "That's Willa's choice. I don't think you need to know."

Willa looks around at Vane, Jack and Anne before her eyes finally come to rest on Billy. She sighs "He needs to understand Anne. Just as Vane and Jack did." Anne snorts but Jack speaks up "She's right Love, besides what your cock of a father and Low don't realize is just all of her" he waves his hand aimlessly "abilities. If Billy is to protect her it's best he knows, cuz if they run afoul of Low she may go all ancient goddess on someone." Billy leans forward "Ancient goddess?" Willa blushes then slowly stands up, her eyes slide to Jack "Jack do you mind? You're easier to influence than Vane or Anne and well he really should see." her words are barely a whisper, Jack sighs "Well fuck, should've kept my mouth shut. Yeah just don't make me dance."

 ***** ** _A 1700's term for testicles (I may have to use this term in real life now)_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Thank you to those who have read my little slice of crazy so far, reviews would be greatly appreciated, I'm trying to improve my writing. Thanks and hope you enjoy chapter 4!_**

 ** _I sadly don't own Black Sails or any of it's characters. I do own Willa though._**

Chapter 4-Shocking Spectacle

Billy watched them with curiosity, Jack acted if the girl would be able to control him. He'd known Rackham long enough to not trust the situation. He watches as Jack stands and crosses to the middle of the room, Willa's face looks almost pained as she rises to join him. Her odd silver eyes lock with his and his heart gives a double beat as she speaks "I will direct this at Jack, but I don't know if you'll be effected. Some people" she motions to Vane and Anne "aren't as easily influenced." she turns her focus to Jack, she pushes her wild hair from her face, locking eyes with him. As Billy watches her whole demeanor changes, he shifts as his pants grow uncomfortably tight as she begins to sway slightly. When she speaks he freezes in a mix of shock and horror "Oh Jack, won't you please sit" he does, right in the middle of the floor "Good, now Jack crawl to Anne, yes that's right, crawl to her" she turns her eyes away and they find Billy's "Jack stand up. Give Anne a kiss." Billy can see unshed tears in her eyes "Jack I release you." She seems to almost fold in on herself, the sexuality and sensuality that had been pouring off her in waves just moments before vanishes, as quickly as she had become some siren she reverts to the seemingly meek young woman.

The silence seems to loud to Willa as she waits for his reaction, she blinks away the tears threatening to fall before she speaks "I have other tricks as well, but you are one of only four who now know." She draws a shuttering breath as Jack dusts himself off and flops back into his seat "I'm sorry Jack..." "Nonsense Poppet, had to be done. Well you might as well show him the rest." "That could have been a well played game on me" he doesn't finish his statement because suddenly the vixen is back, her eyes look into his soul as she speaks "Come to me giant, come kneel at my feet!" her voice reaches inside his mind, against his own will he finds himself standing, he fights back against her pull, the stroke of her voice on the deepest reaches of his mind. He glares at her refusing to move from where he stands "I said come to me!" Her shout almost breaks his will, he lets out a primal growl "No!" Willa's body begins to tremble with the effort she's using in her attempt to force Billy to move, a soft sheen of sweat appears on her face, her eyes become even more liquid like as she glares back at him.

"Willa, Love, let go. He's not going to bend anymore than I did." Vane's voice breaks her concentration, she begins to sway on her feet. Billy being closest catches her as she begins to crumple to the floor. He scoops her up with an easy movement, he crosses to the small Grecian couch and gently lays her down. Anne practically shoves him out of the way and he turns to Vane "What the fuck was that! I could feel her in my head!" He voice booms through the house "You mocked her mate. You're lucky she was unprepared for it. She can twist a man's mind to beyond breaking, I've seen it." Jack speaks from his corner "You remember that bloke who came screaming, naked into Eleanor's tavern about six months past?" Billy remembers, the man had been spouting nonsense about angels and devils, so he gives a slight nod. "Yeah well he found Willa bathing in a pond near by, he thought to accost her. She's stronger in water you see, part of her heritage, you could say."

Billy looks over at the shivering girl on the couch, her sister has covered her with a blanket and is whispering to her. "Her mother was a mermaid, a siren." Its Anne who answers his statement "We think so. She was a beautiful woman who lived in a shack near our home in Ireland. My mother said she actively chased my father. She never came to the house, but he went to her, three sometimes four times a day. It went on for months, then one night he came home with Willa. My Mother, who had had me out of wedlock,took her in and named her Willamina Aileen, when Willa ran away she took the name Davenport...our old governess's last name. The woman, Willa's mother had made our father swear he would provide everything for the babe until her 16th year. Whatever she did to him held him to that promise. He couldn't even raise a hand to her without being gripped with pain." she smiles fondly at the now sleeping girl. "we're only 1 year apart, when father would punish me, she would make him angry at her, just so he'd lose his grip and try to slap her. Then we'd giggle while he lay there in agony."

Seeing Anne so soft and feminine unnerves Billy, the woman was known to be brutal and cold, hell rumor held that she'd killed her own husband to run off with Rackham. "You told her to show me the rest, what else can she do?" Vane looks at Anne for a moment before speaking "She can see others thoughts. She's already been in your head, that's why Anne agreed to leave you here with her. Apparently whatever she saw satisfied her that you could be trusted." Billy's eyes narrow as he recalls the nod and her flushed cheeks and wonders just what she'd seen. A small smirk plays across his lips at the memory of his quick little fantasies, she'd probably gotten an eye full of them. "Well if her father has any idea what she's capable of I can see why he told Low, but as much as I hate to agree with Rackham on anything, he's right about him getting something from the deal. Not to be offensive, but if someone had control of Willa, they could reap a lot of damage." "We know, why do you think I keep my sister hidden away out here in the nothingness."

"Because I'm a danger to myself and everyone around me." Four pairs of eyes land on Willa as she slowly sits up. "If I get angry I tend to lash out, I say things I shouldn't know, I've made people do things, horrible things." Billy gets a view of her shapely calves as she swings her feet to the floor, he catches her eyes and gives her a wink, causing her to blush prettily and quickly adjust her skirt to cover her legs. Anne moves to sit next to her, she looks up at Billy "To be honest with you Bones, you're the first person I've seen who could resist her. Even Vane ended up bending to her will after about 4 minutes." Vane snorts "She flashed leg on me, I got distracted." Willa's soft laugh fills the room "Vane I did nothing of the sort. You imagined that part." Billy doesn't doubt her legs could sway a man's concentration.

Several hours later Billy and Vane sit at Willa's table eating stew, Anne and Rackham had gone upstairs and Willa was working with her flowers and herbs. "I hope you understand what you're getting tangled in here Bones." Billy looks from Vane to where Willa stands with her back to them. "Yeah, I think I do. Not like I haven't been tangled in worse, for much less. I'm not sure how this will play out, I know you don't like my captain, but I will protect the girl." Vane gives him a knowing smile "She has you already, she knows she'll be safe with you. She's got a way of connecting with people." Vane glances over his shoulder at the girl before lowering his voice "I'll only say this once Bones, I do love that woman, she's become something akin to family. If you hurt or fail her I will hunt you to the ends of Hell. I'm sure I don't have to tell you Anne's threat wasn't empty either. As for Rackham, those two share some kind of odd bond. I'm not privy to what it is, but you saw a bit yourself. He would die for her." Billy arches a brow, smirking across the table at Vane "But no death threat from him?" Vane chuckles "Oh if he could knife you in the back, yes, but we both no Rackham isn't much of a fighter." As they continue their meal in silence Vane watches Billy as his eyes follow Willa around the cottage.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A special THANK YOU to minstorai for the kind reviews! I'm glad you're enjoying my little slice of crazy!**_

 _ **Still not owning Black Sails...**_

Chapter 5-The Power of She

Three days had passed yet Willa had not seen anyone, though she daydreamed of Billy Bones often, she hadn't left the cottage grounds since their chance meeting. She was afraid, so she stayed inside the warded hedgerow that surrounded her little home. The sun was bright and the day warm as she kneeled in the garden working, she wipes the sweat from her brow, sighing before flopping back onto the warm grass. Watching the clouds drift above her she thinks about the crystal clear pond just a few hundred feet away, it might as well be miles, being that it was beyond the hedgerow. She wonders absently if she could extend the wards to include it, maybe she could ask the voodoo priestess if that was possible. She didn't want to stretch her powers to thin, with Low looking for her she needed to be able to protect herself too. Her thoughts once again turn to Billy, she had never met a man as huge as him, he was tall, a good hand* and a half taller than Jack or Vane. And she knew Jack was at least 18 hands tall himself, they all made her feel small at barely 15 hands. She smiles thinking of his tree trunk like arms, he could crush her without a thought, yet he'd been gentle when he'd stopped her fall. She wondered if he was as skilled in seduction as his fantasies had shown, she laughed out loud at the thought. When she had first come to Nassau to be with Anne she had tended bar for Eleanor Guthrie, she had listened to men's thoughts and fantasies, but when the prostitutes spoke or though back, the skills the men seemed to believe they had, fell flat. She had even at times accidentally looked at her sister and Jack's relations. Anne felt he was skilled, but Jack himself worried that Anne preferred women over him, but he mostly remained true to her.

Having never been with a man, Willa sometimes believed she didn't really want to. With some of the things she'd gleaned from the ladies of the brothel she really didn't think sex was worth the trouble, it seemed to her it was mostly sweat and grunts and pain. All of which she could do well without. Though the idea of touching Billy's naked body did intrigue her, maybe she would ask Jack, that thought makes her burst into a fit of giggles. "Oi Love, what's so funny? Can I know?" Willa yelps, her eyes flying to where Jack leans against the door frame of her cottage "Oh Gods alive Jack! you scares 10 years out of me!" "Does that mean you're finally old enough for me then?" Willa laughs again and Jack crosses the yard to flop down next to her in the grass "Jack you know Anne would kill us both. Besides" she blushes as she looks over at him "I know you prefer Anne's long legs, mine just wouldn't do." she lifts one leg into the air, causing her skirt to fall away "See, short and not at all your taste." Jack watches her naked leg with fascination, even with her wards up she can hear his thoughts, she blushes as he begins thinking about her legs wrapping around him. She smacks him on the chest "Jack Rackham you stop that this instant!" she sits up, drawing her skirt back down over her leg. "Bloody hell woman! I'm just a man! You can't go about flashing shapely body pieces without my mind going nasty!" He absently rubs hes chest where she slapped him.

They sit in companionable silence for a short while before Willa finally speaks "What brings you here today Jack?" "Can't a friend visit another friend without reason?" She scoffs and rolls her eyes at him "I love you lot, but I also know pirates don't visit without a reason." Jack rolls onto his side to face her, propping himself up on his elbow "I honestly do enjoy visiting you Willa" he smile as she shakes her head at him "And I enjoy seeing you as well, I also know without digging to deeply that there's another reason for your visit." he glares at her for a moment, fleetingly considering lying to her "I don't know what to do about Anne and I. She seems distant this last few days." Willa can feel his emotional turmoil "Jack she's facing the prospect of seeing our bastard of a father for the first time since he disowned her. They never got along, so much so that she ran away at 15 to marry that fool James Bonny. That place hold a fair amount of shite memories for us both. Moving to the colonies was difficult and losing Mary was tough on her, for all her violence and show you forget she's only 20." He blows out an exasperated breath "May hap I'm to old for her." She pokes him in the ribs with a laugh "Then I'm far to young, being a year her junior." He reaches out and tugs on one of her long braids "Saucy wench." "Ah but you love me." "Aye that I do."

Willa climbs to her feet and holds a hand out to Jack "Shall we go have a cup of tea and some biscuits?" He grabs her hand, pulling her off balance she ends up sitting on his lap with a squeal "Only if I get a kiss" He wags his eyebrows suggestively causing her to laugh "Wretch" She gives him a soft kiss on his stubbly cheek as he points to himself "Pirate love." They untangle themselves, she grabs his hand and drags him toward the door. The inside of the cottage is much cooler, the breeze drifts through the open windows as Willa sets about making the tea. She gets cups and plates from the cabinet, she places them on the table, crossing to another cabinet she pulls out the basket of biscuits, a crock of butter and some of her homemade jam. She sets them on the table, fills the tea pot and returns to sit across from Jack who has already slathered his biscuit in butter and jam. "So what of you and Bones? Has he come to see you again?" Jack may not have her powers but he could be very observant when he wanted to. "No, you are my first visitor since that night." she focuses on buttering her biscuit "Has anyone seen Low?" "No Love, we went out looking, but he's like a snake, he's found a rock to hide under." he gives her a sly look "Nice attempt at distracting me Love, but I figured we could chat about Billy Bones." She gives him a blank stare "I have no idea what you are going on about."

Jack barks out a laugh "Love, every time you thought he wasn't looking you were, likewise, when you weren't he was! And I don't know what you saw in his head, but you were practically oozing lust. Not the normal seductive charms of your powers, you were just hot for the man." Willa blushes a deep pink "I was not!" "Oh Love, you were. I've seen you around men and never have I seen you like that. You going to bed him?" She blushes even deeper "Jack Rackham! That's not a question you ask a woman!" his deep laughter fills the cottage "You aren't just a woman Love, you're part siren, you could own any man, and most women if you wanted to." She glares at him "But I don't want anyone! I can't be with anyone." her voice trails off realizing what she's admitted. Jack's brown eyes narrow and he grows instantly serious "What do you mean by that Willa?" She stares at the table as the silence draws out between them, the tears fill her eyes but she refuses to allow them to fall. Jack reaches on long arm across the table, he grabs her chin and forces her to look into his eyes "Willa answer me. What do you mean you can't be with anyone?" Her liquid silver eyes shimmer with her unshed tears, her voice barely a whisper "I don't want to be with someone knowing I can hear their every thought, to know what they will do before they say it, to know I am not loved." His brown eyes grow wide as he realizes what she's saying, the depth of thought she has obviously put into this idea.

Jack stands suddenly and comes around the table, dropping to his knees beside Willa's chair he wraps his arms around her. He holds her as the heartbreaking sobs wrack her small frame, he simply holds her, allowing her to purge herself. He's known the girl for well on 4 years, never once in that time had he seen her cry. He suspected that like Anne, Willa viewed tears as weakness. The tme passes slowly, once she's quieted Jack gently lifts her into his arms, she's sound asleep. As he crosses to the stairs he hears the door open, turning his head he watches Anne stroll in, her face goes blank as she takes in her lover holding her sister like a bride. Jack simply whispers "Shhhhhh" as he continues up the stairs to deposit Willa in her bed. He can feel Anne's staring holes into his back. He pulls a quilt up over the girl before turning to leave the room. Anne stands at the base of the stairs, knife out, waiting for him. He pulls Willa's door shut with a sigh, his face falls into grim lines as he goes down to meet his fate.

 _ ***a hand is a old term of measurement, it's the equivalent of about 4 modern inches, so 18 hands tall is about 6feet.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Welcome back dear readers, I edited the first four chapters, mostly small things for proper continuity. I hope you're all enjoying my tale, please review so I know if I should continue this experiment in writing or scrap it and go back to my short stories. Writing fan fic is more difficult than I had anticipated. I keep having to try and remember what happened when in the show!**_

 _ **I don't own it, but I do love it...**_

Chapter 6-Personal Questions

Jack descends the stairs to face Anne ""What the fuck was that Rackham?!" her angry tone sets his teeth on edge, as much as he loves her, Anne is a jealous woman. "I came to speak to Willa about Bones." "What did that right bastard do to her?!" "Nothing Anne, did you miss the way she looked at him the other night? She's lusting after the man. I came to give her some brotherly advice" He's thankful Anne can't see in his head, because she would never understand he and Willa's interaction in the garden "But she informed me, in a rather teary fashion I might add, that she doesn't believe she'll ever be with anyone." Anne's body language shifts when she hears Willa was crying, she returns her knife to it's sheath. Jack walks past her to sit at the table, he takes a sip of his tea and waits for her to sit in the chair Willa had been in. "You might as well eat her biscuit, she's already buttered it." Anne nods and lifts the biscuit to her mouth, taking a bite. Jack explains his conversation with Willa, but only the portion leading up to her crying herself into an exhausted sleep. "I didn't know she felt that way." "None of us did Anne, but none of us can even begin to know what it must be like for her to always be focusing to keep peoples voices out of her head." Anne looks up at him and sighs "I'm sorry I assumed the worst of you when I walked in Jack." he reaches across the table to take her hand "I love you woman, but I also love your sister. She sees me as an older brother, you know I'll cheek with her, but that's what it is. She needs a friend, she's not a pirate Anne, sometimes I think we all forget just how young you and her are."

They sit in silence as Jack drinks his tea and they both eat another biscuit, Anne's thoughts go to her sister, knowing Jack is right that she needs a friend. Someone to chat with every day, not just when one of their lot could drop in. She knew Willa had enjoyed working at the tavern, simply for the chatting she'd gotten. But with Low on the loose, having already threatened Eleanor, there was no way Anne would let her anywhere near Nassau. "What if we brought her a friend?" Jack cocks his head to one side "And how pray tell do we do that? Up and kidnap one of the whores?" Anne glares at him "I was thinking more about one of the little urchins running about in Nassau. No one would miss the kid, it would give Willa a companion and the kid a shot at life." Jack looks skeptical "I don't know if Willa would be pleased with us dumping a kid on her." "What if we don't tell her, what if a child just shows up?" Jack nods "That might work, but you know she'd see it in our heads at some point. And then she'd be well and truly pissed." Anne heaves a sigh "You're right. I just don't want her to feel so alone." "Anne she's stronger than I think any of us give her credit for. I'm sure she's seem the stuff of nightmares inside some peoples heads. We both know she's put Vane in his place about getting under her skirt, imagine when it's not a man she trusts thinking those thoughts about her." Anne glowers at him for a moment "Sometimes I wonder why you play off as stupid so often, you really are bloody brilliant." He leans across the table to kiss her "No love, I just like all my pieces parts, and you're sweet little sister can be as dangerous as you my love."

Several hours later Willa wakes to find herself tucked into her own bed, for a moment she was disoriented, unsure of how she'd gotten there. She groans and flops over onto her stomach as she remembers her conversation and emotional breakdown with Jack. She buries her face in her pillow and curses herself for showing him how weak she is. Rolling back over she sits up, collecting herself a bit she opens her mental wards to see if there is anyone in the house. Her mind finds Jack drinking a bottle of rum just outside her doorstep, wondering what to do about her and Anne. Anne dreaming of a quieter life for them as she sleeps in the room next door, Vane's voice is absent in her head when suddenly she's looking into Billy's eyes while he lays above her, she can feel her own nakedness, his lips leave trails of fire as he begins kissing her everywhere. She throws up her wards as her body reacts to his thoughts, heat rushes through her, pooling between her thighs as she moans. Never had she physically felt someones thoughts, usually it was like watching a play, even when they were about her it was like watching a double of her on stage. She looks down at herself, she's still fully clothed, but she feels his lips still on her. She had been involved in his fantasy, not just watching like before, she had been sucked in, becoming an active participant in it! Suddenly her melancholy from earlier is replaced with rage, white hot rage. She scrambles from her bed and bolts from the room, she takes the stairs two at a time, she stalks across the cottage, her face is set with an unreadable expression as she walks out to find Jack and Billy lounging in chairs. She ignores Jacks shocked expression as she comes to a stop before Billy, one small hand swinging out to connect with his cheek, the crack of flesh on flesh resounds in the yard "What are you?!" Billy's face goes slack in shock, one large hand coming to his cheek, rubbing the red hand print blossoming there. "Answer me damn you! What are you?! How can you drag me into your thoughts?!" She can feel Jack standing close to her back, one of his hands softly on her shoulder. "Willa, love, calm down...maybe you were having a nightmare. Billy only just arrived."

She spins around on Jack "You don't understand! I was physically in his thoughts!" Jack looks perplexed "Aren't you always when you look in someones mind?" Billy's voice causes her to jump, he's stood up, he's close enough she can feel the heat of his body on her back. She blushes slightly being tucked so closely in between the two men, she sidesteps away from them and tries to collect her thoughts. Jack takes her hand and guides her to his chair, gently placing a hand on her shoulder to force her to sit. "Breath Willa." She takes several large gulps of air then looks up into two sets of concerned eyes, she sees her hand print glowing red on Billy's tan cheek and she blushes again "I'm sorry Billy...I shouldn't have hit you." he surprises her by chuckling "Its fine Willa, I must admit it's been a long time since I've been slapped." Jack rolls his eyes, Kneeling down next to her he asks "Willa, please tell us what happened." She watches Billy sit back down, her eyes lock with his for a moment then she sighs. "To answer your question Billy, no, usually when I see inside someone's head it's like watching a play. I'm seeing everything. Even when it involves me, it's like I'm watching a woman who looks like me. But today" She blushes again "today when I woke up I opened up to see who was still here, I found Anne sleeping, Jack sitting here" She gives him a sidelong glance "drinking and lusting after Anne and then you..." She lets the words hang for a moment, trying to get the nerve to say what happened next to him and Jack. "I was...I was in my own body in you're thoughts..." her face becomes almost as red as her hair "I could feel...uh...I could feel your...touch...physically feel it." she notices the light blush that creeps into Billy's cheeks "Oh, then I deserved the slap."

Jack looks at him with a raised eyebrow and Billy shrugs one shoulder "Hey she's a beautiful woman." his honest response causes Jack to laugh and Willa to look at him in awe, through his laughter Jack manages to speak "Oi mate she is, but in all the years I've known her, I've never seen anyone get a reaction like this out of her!" "Jack shut your trap!" he only laughs harder as Willa smacks his shoulder and blushes even darker "What...what did I...I tell you love!" Willa jumps to her feet and shoves Jack over "Oh Rackham you ass just shut it!" She glares at the man who looks as if he's lost his mind, laying in the grass laughing like a mad man. Billy chuckles, drawing Willa's eyes to him "I think you broke him." She can't help it when a giggle escapes her. "He did it to himself." Billy smiles as the girl shoves Jack with one of her bare feet "Get up you sodder, I need help to figure this out." Billy disappears into the cottage and returns with a third chair, which he strategically sets near his. Jack gets himself collected, using his chair he pulls himself up, flopping heavily into the seat. After he's quieted Willa looks back and forth between the two men, wondering silently if she should just wait and speak to Anne or Vane, considering how humorous these two idiots seem to find the whole thing.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Just a little side note, my story only slightly follows canon, but then again Black Sails isn't exactly historically accurate either. When you consider the fact that Anne Bonny was born sometime between 1698 and 1700(sources very) and she was arrested and vanished from history in 1720 when herself, Rackham and Mary Read were captured. Rackham was hung, Read died in prison of fever, but Anne, well there's no record of her execution or death. Vane was executed about a year later in 1721. Ned Low didn't even become active as a pirate until the year Vane was killed. Yes I enjoy history, especially pirate history, it comes with living on an island!**_

 _ **So once again I don't own Black Sails, I do however own Willa!**_

Chapter 7- Vague Thoughts

Willa sat ramrod straight in her chair, she waited patiently for Jack to shut up "Are you quite finished Jack?" Jack snorts one last time before pulling himself in order. "Sorry Poppet, but even you have to admit its true. I've seen many a man fawn over you and you never blush. Hell you've been redder than your hair every time Billy is around or even mentioned!" She levels him with a glare but Billy speaks before she can "So she finds me attractive?" his comment sends Jack into another peel of laughter, Willa growls, standing up she marches past the two men and into the cottage. She goes to the hutch where she keeps her food and begins taking out the supplies to make supper. She pulls out two loaves of fresh bread, some cured fish and several types of spread. Muttering to herself as she slices the bread she doesn't hear Billy come up behind her, as she turns to get plates out she yelps, one hand flying to her throat. "Good gods man! Don't sneak up on me like that!" Billy chuckles as he reaches around her to break off a small piece of bread.

"Oi, mitts off, that's for supper." He slowly pops the chunk into his mouth, leaning closer to her has he swallows it "But it smells so good and I'm very hungry." She can feel her body heat up at the double meaning of his words "I...supper..." He gives her a lopsided grin before his lips come down on hers, Willa is so shocked by the feel of his lips that her wards drop, his thoughts crash over her like waves, there's lust, but something deeper that he doesn't want to admit to himself yet, there's attraction, curiosity, humor and the brief thought that he hopes neither Anne nor Vane walk in on this little scene. Willa takes it all in, she deepens the kiss, shifting to her tippy toes to wrap her arms around his neck as she nips at his lower lip. He moans allowing her to slide her little tongue into his mouth, he moans again, suddenly she's being lifted off the ground. His large hands cupping her butt as he lifts and pulls her closer, her skirt rides up as she wraps her legs around his hips, pressing herself closer still. One of his hands finds its way to the back of her neck, he gently grabs a handful of hair, tugging he causes her to gasp in pleasure, he breaks the kiss, his lips scald a path along her jaw, to her earlobe, down the length of her neck then back up to claim her lips once more.

"Bloody hell you two!" Jack's voice cuts through the haze of passion and fire causing Willa to squeal and try to wiggle away from Billy. He groans as her movement causes her warm center rubs against his cock "Willa love, don't wiggle so." She blushes feeling his hardness as he gingerly sets her down, she puts her skirt back in order, looking anywhere but at Jack. "Well that escalated quickly." he snarks. "Shut your trap Jack" She watches Billy adjust the front of his pants in an attempt to relieve some of the pressure, giving up he turns to glare at Jack. "Arse." Jack laughs "So Poppet, does the real thing feel as good as his thoughts?" Willa drops her head, letting her hair curtain in front of her face. "Blow it out your ass Jack. I was serious earlier. I've never felt anything physically when I saw someones thoughts before." She pauses before locking eyes with Billy, who is leaning on the edge of the table "And no, it feels better." A slow, satisfied smile spreads across Billy's lips "I agree, I agree." Jack sputters and looks between the two "Oi just mind yourselves around Anne, don't want her killing anyone over dinner." Vane's voice comes from the open door "And what would cause Anne to kill someone this evening?" Willa smiles at the new arrival "Hello Vane uh...well..." Billy comes to her rescue "Apparently this afternoon Willa not only saw my thoughts, she...felt them as well." Vane gives the girl a amused look "oh really? And I take it the two of you tested some odd theory on if it felt the same for real?" Willa gives him a dirty look, wondering how he knows. "As I was trying to explain earlier when you had you're fit Jack, usually when I look inside someones head it's like watching a play. Even when it involves me, I essentially see my double, but physically I'm not connected." She takes a deep breath and tries to control the blush she feels rising "Today I woke up from a nap, I wondered if Jack and Anne were still here so I opened myself up. I found each of them, then I found Billy. But when I looked in his mind I wasn't just viewing, I was there, I could feel him touch me, smell the salt and rum. It frightened me a bit, considering when I looked inside his mind the other night it didn't happen." Vane arches one dark eyebrow as he smirks at Willa "So our little minx decided to taste the real thing?" he turns a warning look on Billy "Just make sure Anne doesn't find out. So Willa love, this new development has it happened again?" "I haven't tried, I've kept my wards up." Vane gives her a wicked grin "You really should, it may have been a one time thing." Jack snickers, Billy groans and Willa just gives him a nasty stare. "Fine. I'll try." She closes her eyes and reaches into Vane's mind first, she almost laughs because he's thinking of turning her over his knee and beating her ass, not in an angry or fatherly way. Jack is daydreaming of their afternoon in the yard, wishing the kiss had been more like the one she'd shared with Billy, she'd have to give him hell for that later." She takes a deep breath and turns her attention to Billy, as soon as she does she feels his hand in hers, his thumb rubbing circles in her palm. She pulls back, opening her eyes she turns to look at Billy. She give's him a soft smile.

"Well then?" She narrows her eyes at Vane when he speaks "Oh I saw you loud and clear, Jack as well. But when I went into Billy's mind I was in my own body, not just watching." Vane simply chuckles at her "Well be grateful it's just Bones. Life would get more awkward if it was everyone." Willa nods slightly and turns back to the hutch to finish getting supper fixens around. "So then has Anne decided when we're to sail?" "Aye, she wants to leave day after tomorrow." Billy's chair creaks "How long should I expect you three to be gone? Do you think Low will follow you or stay about here looking for Willa?" "Not sure honestly. A month maybe" "Have you heard any word on the _Walrus_?" "No she hasn't come back to Nassau. Worried about Flint." "No, but I still have friends on his crew, if he hasn't gotten them all killed." Willa tunes out the men's chat as she finishes slicing up the fish, she loads everything onto her wooden tray and carries it to the table. She sets the food down and hands each man a plate "Should I go wake Anne?" "Better you than me." She laughs at Jack's expression and heads upstairs to wake her sister.


	8. Chapter 8

_**So I don't own Black Sails...that said I do own my own characters!**_

Chapter 8-The Visitor

It had been a week since Anne, Jack and Vane had left to go search out Willa's father, She had only seen Billy twice since their kiss. She was sitting in the garden reading when she felt someone pushing at the wards of the hedgerow, she nervously climbed to her feet, she could hear a male voice muttering. Darting for the house she began to shutter the windows, she freezes when she feels the person finally break through. She slams the front door and drops the bar across it, racing through the cottage she's only steps away from the back door when a man steps into the doorway. She almost faints when she realizes it's Siya, the man who works for Samara, the voodoo priestess. "Gods alive Siya! You about scared the life out of me!" The man gives her his goofy, childlike grin "I sorry Missy Willa. Her Self sent me to see if you needed stuffs from town." Willa smiles "Come sit and have a biscuit and I'll write Her Self a note." Siya shuffles into the cottage, flopping down at the table. Willa gives him two biscuits and sets the butter out for him. "Do you want a glass of water Siya?" his mouth is full of biscuit when he nods his head. She pours him a glass of water before going to the desk in the far corner to quickly write a note to Samara.

 _Mistress Samara,_

 _thank you for sending Siya to check on me. I'm sure you have been_

 _told Ned Low is looking for me. Please keep safe, the man is vicious._

 _I have kept the wards you taught me in place around my cottage,_

 _but don't dare go beyond the hedgerow. If you could collect some sugar,_

 _tea and several chickens up for me I would be in your favor. Please come round_

 _to see me for tea and biscuits sometime soon. I enjoy our talks._

 _Willa D_

Carefully folding the letter she seals it with wax, returning to the kitchen area she holds the note out to Siya. "Here you go Siya. And have another biscuit for you're walk back. And if you see anyone you don't know promise me you'll hide until they've gone." He nods vigorously "I promise Missy Willa! Thank yous for the biscuits!" his childlike exuberance over simple biscuits makes Willa smile. "Come on I'll walk you out, so the hedge doesn't get you again." After her scare with Siya she keeps the lower level windows shuttered and the doors barred, going up to her room she walks out onto the balcony and settles in to read. As the adrenaline leaves her system and the book soothes her nerves she finds herself growing exhausted. Without closing the french doors she retires to her room, the evening is warm, the house extra muggy due to her shutting up the downstairs so she quickly sheds all her clothes. The warm breeze sends goosebumps across her exposed flesh, she lays down atop her blanket and quickly falls asleep.

Billy uses the light of the full moon as a guide as he crosses the island heading to Willa's cottage, he feels slightly guilty for only seeing Willa the day Vane and them left and the next afternoon. If he were to be honest with himself it was mostly because he didn't trust himself not to pick her up and kiss her again, knowing there wouldn't be anyone to walk in on them. He had been sitting in the Guthrie woman's tavern drinking rum and listening to talk of the island, he'd overheard that Low had been seen just off shore. Guthrie was uneasy, a lot of people were uneasy, the man was like a rabid dog. He figured to be safe he should go check on Willa. God the woman made his blood hot, she'd fit so perfectly against him, her tiny little body, those strong pale legs, the mass of flame colored hair spilling around her. Christ, he was hard again, he'd never met a woman who affected him like this. He tried to calm himself as he neared the hedgerow surrounding Willa's little cottage. He knows the hedge won't fight him because Willa had told him it would remember him, he walks along the hedge until he finds the narrow gap that indicates the entrance. Slipping through he walks up the dirt path, he notices all the lower windows are shuttered, he pauses looking around, the few times he's been here Willa has never shut the windows. He draws a knife from his belt and slowly circles the building, seeing nothing out of the ordinary he walks up to the door. To his surprise when he trips the latch the door doesn't open, he quickly rounds the house and tries the other door, finding it locked as well.

The silent night and the full moon lends an eerie feeling to the night, Billy doesn't see any lights on through the shuttered windows, he pounds on the door, yelling for Willa. After more than ten minutes without a response, he circles the house again, this time looking up. He notices two sets of french doors open on the balcony at the back of the house. Knowing he's as good as dead if something has happened to Willa he makes the decision to climb up. He studies the wall for a moment, slipping his knife back into his belt he stretches, reaching up to grab the top of the nearby window, he uses his considerable strength to pull himself off the ground. Reaching out with one long arm he grabs the bottom of the balcony. Swinging over he pulls himself up, crawling over the rail he lands almost silently. He listens for any signs of movement, hearing none he thinks about his next move, to step into the doorway will put the light of the full moon at his back. He'd be completely exposed to anyone within the room, he knows it's unavoidable so he draws his knife in one hand and his pistol with the other. He draws a deep breath and steps into the doorway.

His brain takes in everything, the room is mostly still save for the gentle breathing of the person laying across the bed. He steps farther into the room, moving swiftly to the bed he freezes in shock. There naked as the day she'd been born, is Willa, her skin seeming to glow an unearthly silver in the moonlight. Laying on her side her firm breasts raise and fall with each gentle breath, her rosebud lips parted slightly, almost begging for him to kiss them. One arm is thrown out to the side, the other above her head, tangled in her hair. Her hips are cocked to one side with her legs together, one bent at the knee. Suddenly Billy realizes he's standing over the woman, she's like something from a dream, he feels his cock swell, the want fills him, lust pools in his abdomen as he continues to watch her sleeping form. She lets out a soft moan, one hand moving to her chest as she rolls onto her back, giving him an exquisite view of her nakedness. A wicked smile overtakes his lips as he realizes his she may be susceptible to his fantasies while sleeping. He licks his lips, he lets his mind wander to all the places he wants to put his hands and lips. He pictures himself running one hand up her leg, from calf to hip, his eyes fly open when he hears her moan. She shifts on the bed, spreading her legs in response to his thoughts, causing Billy to bite back a moan. He takes a deep breath, trying again to calm his body down. Feeling like a cad he grabs a light blanket hanging over the back of the chair in the corner and gently covers Willa's naked form. He walks out onto the balcony wondering what in gods name had come over him in there.

As Billy attempts to collect himself on the balcony, Willa slowly wakes, she can hear Billy mentally beating himself up. In her still groggy state she listens to him wondering momentarily how she is hearing but not feeling him, his thoughts show her what he's feeling guilty over and she blushes, sitting up quickly. She realizes he's covered her with a blanket, she wants to feel angry that he stood over her naked and sleeping, but at the same time he didn't touch her. She smiles as he decides to admit everything to her in the morning, deciding that he'd as much as accosted her. She looks out the doors, she sees her giant, she's decided he is her's, silhouetted against the full moon, she remembers her conversation with Jack, fuck it, she thinks. For once she's going to lock her mind down and take all she can from this man who thinks he's already taken from her. She slips from her bed, leaving the blanket behind, with cat like movements she crosses the room, walking out onto the balcony behind him. She can feel herself blushing at her own boldness as she steps in close to his back, slipping her arms around his waist. He's so lost in thought he jumps at her touch before turning around in her arms. His blue eyes are wide with shock as she smiles up at him, thinking again how he could truly snap her in half if he wanted. "Hello Billy..."

Billy tries to back away but finds the rail of the balcony pressed into his back, his hands instantly come up to grip her upper arms. She allows him to push her a step back, smirking as he attempts to avert his gaze from her naked body. "Willa what are you doing?" his voice is thick and husky "I'm standing on my balcony, what are you doing?" there's a smirk on her lips, hinted laughter in her tone. "I..I was coming to check...um..check on you and well the doors and windows were barred...so um I...I climbed your balcony." He rushes the rest of the words out, practically running them together "I came in and saw you, I looked and honestly had some seriously inappropriate thoughts and well I covered you with the blanket and I'm sorry I'm some nasty old man but you need to cover yourself love I'm trying to be a good man so Vane, Anne and Rackham don't murder me in unpleasant ways when they return!" Willa tries to contain her laughter but it bubbles up and bursts from her lips. Billy stares at her as if she's lost her mind. "Oh Billy...Oh...I saw your thoughts when I woke up. I want you as well and to hell with that lot, besides Jack already as much as told me to bed you." She reaches her tiny hands up to his face, pulling him down so she can lock her lips to his. She feels him melt into the kiss and suddenly he's lifting her, in a pose reminiscent of their previous encounter she wraps her legs around his waist, her arms slipping around his neck. He deepens the kiss, his tongue invading her mouth.

 _ **Okay all, I'm gonna leave this here with the warning that the next chapter will be lots of smutty goodness (I hope you'll agree) Have a wonderful day and please, please review! Let me know if I should even keep going with this!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Okay all, two things, I added a bit to the end of chapter 8, and I'm going to warn you again, this chapter will contain smutty goodness, so if you aren't up for that you'll have to wait for chapter 10. Once again, I don't own Black Sails, but my characters are my own.**_

Chapter 9-Forbidden

Suddenly he pulls his lips from her's "No...no we can't...I can't" Willa growls in frustration and drops her legs, but because his hands are still around her waist her feet dangle well above the floor. "Billy this is my choice, fuck I'll tell them I used my powers on you!" He looks down into her beautiful eyes and his resolve starts to slip "Willa..." "No, don't say it! I want this, I want you and for once I'm going to do just what I want." She lets out a little squeak as he crosses to the bed in two long strides, he leans down placing her in the center of the bed before straitening up. "I don't want you to regret this, me." Her silver eyes glisten with lust and something deeper "Billy, you're the first man I've ever even considered bedding. You are my choice, this is my choice." His only response is a rumble deep in his chest as he drops to onto the bed beside her. She meets him in a kiss filled with fire and longing. Her hands pull him closer as his lips break away from hers, he kisses down her neck, moaning she arches her back. His scruff of a beard tickles her skin as his teeth find one nipple, he begins sucking on it, rolling his tongue across it. His other hands skim down her ribs, following the curve of her waist onto her hips, his large hands grip her hips tightly, pulling her against him. "Oh gods...Billy..." her moaning his name in such a breathless manner sets his blood on fire, she moves her hips against his not knowing what this new feeling of hot pressure in her belly is, but knowing that his hard body feels like relief. One hand slips between them, his large, rough fingers find her warm, wet center, his thumb teases her clit. Her head falls back against the mattress as she cries out his name, the sound makes him bolder, he slowly slips one finger inside her, causing her to moan, lifting her hips upward. He carefully slides his finger in and out of her, groaning at the feeling of her tight walls clenching against it. He kisses down the length of her body shifting their bodies around with his free hand as his tongue flicks out to taste her, she screams in pleasure.

Willa can't believe the feeling of fire building within her, she feels Billy shifting around but doesn't comprehend why until she feels his tongue join is finger on her leak ***** she screams as he licks her, still working his finger in and out. She arches, lifting her ass off the bed as he slips another finger inside her. "Oh gods! Oh! Oh Billy!" his tongue and fingers continue working in tandem causing the fire within her to suddenly spread, building until she's sure she'll burst into flames. Billy can feel Willa's body reaching its peek, his fingers work faster as she moans, lifting her hips to meet the thrusts. "Billy!" she screams his name as her world comes apart, her walls clench around his fingers as his tongue laps up her sweet juices. He gently removes his fingers as she lays panting and trembling with the after effects of her orgasm, he shifts slightly, moving her leg and crawling up the length of her body dropping light kisses along the way. Her eyes are half closed, heavily lidded as she smiles at him, he leans over and kisses her softly on the lips. "That was like nothing I've ever seen..." Billy can't help the snort of laughter that slips past his lips. Willa halfheartedly slaps him on the shoulder "You prat, you know what I mean, I've seen a lot of bedroom fantasies, but nothing like this." "I'm glad you enjoyed it. I certainly did." She blushes "You never even took your boots off." Billy laughs again "Love it was about you, I know you've never been with a man before. And well it's been a while for me, sometimes when a man goes without for to long his first go after isn't worth much."

Willa feels her heart swell as she takes in his words. "I want you to feel what I did. I want to share that" He puts a finger to her lips "We can, but tonight was about you. If you want more I'll risk your sister's wrath, but I won't rush or push Willa. For the first time I'm not in it for me." Willa makes a sound of displeasure as he sits up suddenly "Don't go.." "I'm not Love, but I'm also not sleeping in all this" he motions to himself "when I have a beautiful, naked siren next to me." He pulls off his boots before standing to remove his belts and shirt. He lays his sword, knife and pistol all within easy reach, then slips back into bed with Willa. He reaches out pulling her tiny frame against his chest, she wraps herself around him like she's afraid he may bolt at any minute. She gives him and almost shy kiss, her eyes drooping "g'night" her words are a mumble as she snuggles closer drifting off to sleep. Billy kisses he forehead, tightening his arms around her, he listens to her even breathing and finds himself drifting off to sleep as well.

Billy's senses come alive before he's even fully awake, first he notices the smell of flowers, the softness of a bed instead of a hammock, the warm weight of the woman sleeping across his chest, the almost painful tightness of his pants. A smile spreads across his face as he opens his eyes to find Willa's mane of wild hair covering them, her head tucked into his armpit one leg and arm thrown across his body. He groans as Willa wiggles against his side, her hand absently stroking his chest in her sleep, his cock grows harder still. He tries to shift out from under her but she whimpers and moves closer, muttering in her sleep "mine, Billy, mine" Hearing her say his name stills him, he holds his breath listening most of her mumbling is undecipherable save for his name and a word that sounds remarkably like 'love'. Part of him wants to panic, love is a dangerous emotion, it gives others a weakness to go after. The other part almost shouts with joy, could this beautiful, amazing woman love him? He was a pirate after all, he couldn't offer her much more than himself. She was a lady, even if he sister was a pirate. She deserved better than him. "Stop it Billy." he's pulled from his thoughts by her soft voice "I'm far from being a lady. And I chose you, remember." Willa pushes herself up, before he realizes what she's about she straddles his hips. She adjusts herself so her core rest atop his rock hard erection, coaxing a growl from his lips. She looks down into his eyes, her's revealing a mixture of shyness and lust. "Why Mr. Bones, I do believe you need some relief this morning."

Willa watches his face as she slowly rocks her hips against his, his eyes fly open wide, his large hands come up to wrap around her waist in an attempt to still her movements. "Willa" his voice is a growl "Yes Billy." The growl in his chest grows louder, Willa suddenly finds herself on her back with him between her legs, one large hand capturing both her wrists to pin them above her head, the other props him up so he doesn't crush her tiny body. Billy's blue eyes lock on her face, filled with want. "You're playing with fire Willa, I only have so much willpower." He grinds himself against her, the rough material of his pants only adding to the fire that blossoms low in her abdomen. "Then let go." he moans and drops his forehead to hers allowing her to kiss him softly. "Billy I want you, I want this. I'm only asking for mutual pleasure, I...I won't ask you for anything else if that's your fear." "For fuck sake, you're a virgin! And far to young for the likes of me." Her legs suddenly come up, wrapping around his hips "Anne was 14 when she ran off to marry! There are girls in Nassau married or whoring by 13! I'm bloody well old enough to know I want to fuck! Hell I'm 19, that's practically a spinster!" she struggles to pull her hands free glaring at him "Maybe I'll just go to Nassau and work at Rackham's place!" Billy's grip on her wrists tightens causing her to yelp in discomfort, he instantly loosens his grip but doesn't release her "Don't say things like that! You're no whore."

They lay there in a tangle of bodies glaring at each other as the moments drag on "Please Billy, please." Willa may not be a pirate, but she's not above being it, she opens her mind to his, the turmoil is pouring through him, he wants her more than he's ever wanted anything and that thought scares him. He worries that emotional involvement could put her in danger, still not sure if his own captain wouldn't use it against him. "Billy...contrary to what everyone believes I can protect myself. As for your captain, Flint has his own prerogative and it isn't protecting this way of life, it's saving his own ass." She leans her head up to kiss him again "I'll tell you what I tell Anne and that lot, live for today. The world grows smaller every day, our ways of life out here at the edge of the world are changing..." She isn't able to finish her thought as suddenly she's thrust onto a beach, Billy lays staked to the ground in a leather vest, under the blazing hot sun. A man in a Royal Navy uniform stands above him. The pictures swirl by at a whirlwind pace, causing Willa to whimper and throw her wards back up. "oh gods what did they do to you." tears leak out of her tightly shut eyes, Billy realizes what she's seen. "Willa...Willa look at me." He releases her wrists, he touches her face "Please look at me." She opens her eyes, the silver depths swimming with tears "You were tortured!" "Willa this isn't a kind life..." she cuts him off with a passionate kiss, her now free hands skimming across his flesh, memorizing every inch of him she can reach. "Billy please, take me, I'm willingly giving myself to you, let's enjoy whatever time we have together." He looks into her eyes and realizes he's lost.

He groans, she unwraps her legs from his waist, her hands going to the buttons on his pants, tugging them open with a vengeance. He lifts his hips, allowing her to shove them down, he kicks free of them, their flesh connects and the world spins away. All Billy's worries and fears flee under the power of their connection. He shifts slightly, the head of his cock brushing her already damp opening, he slips a hand between them, gently sliding a finger into her folds. She gasps with pleasure, her lips kissing trails across his chest "Willa...oh gods...I don't want to hurt you, but this may be uncomfortable. Being your first time." She kisses his lips to quiet him. "Billy I trust you." she moves her hips against his hand, wanting more, he strokes her clit as he continues gliding his finger in and out of her, each stroke pushing her closer to the edge. He slips a second finger in, her hips rock harder, keeping time with the movement of his hand, she cries out as her orgasm rips through her. Knowing she's at least had her pleasure Billy removes his fingers, guiding the head of his cock to her warm core. Willa gasps as her begins to shove his way inside her, she has a momentary thought of panic because it feels far larger than his fingers, her thought of him snapping her in two becomes one of splitting her in half from the size of it. When he feels her body tense Billy stops, "Tell me to stop and I will." "It feels like it's going to split me in two...I...its to big." Billy can't help but chuckle at her off handed compliment "Your body will adapt love, I've been told a woman's first time can range from uncomfortable to down right painful. Shall I stop?" Willa wiggles slightly, gasping at the new sensations just the tip of his cock brings "No! Just...just do it quickly..." He looks into her eyes, searching that she's sure, he draws back a bit and presses forward again a little deeper, he feels her internal walls stretching to accommodate his girth, her little moans drive him on. He continues this slow entry until he's deep enough to feel her maiden's head. Her eyes are filled with passion as he draws himself back, leaning into her he captures her mouth in a deep kiss as he shoves in breaking the barrier.

He stops moving as her scream fills his mouth, her body arching tensely. "Shhhh love, just be still and let your body grow accustom to me." He kisses away a single tear that slips from her eye, she smiles at him, he lets his hands wander over her breasts, rolling his pal across her pert nipples, his lips moving to her neck, kissing and nipping at her pulse point, trying to make her comfortable, shifting a little she gasps "Oh gods...it...it feels...I need more Billy." her moaned words are all he needs, his thrusts are slow at first, allowing her body to get used to this new feeling, she's so unbelievably tight around him, he moans as she begins lifting her hips to meet his thrusts. Her nails grip at his shoulders, digging in, drawing blood as she arches, lifting her legs around his hips she screams in pleasure as he buries himself even deeper within her. He feels her body respond, her walls tighten around him almost painfully as she reaches the peak of her climax. Knowing she's well and truly pleasured he begins to pump faster, she responds by arching up to meet his powerful thrusts. "Oh god! Harder...please...Billy!" he obliges, feeling his own finish coming, he leans back. Shifting his body upright he lifts her legs from his hips, he pushes them up more, setting her feet flat against his chest he grabs her hips and continues thrusting deep into her, She screams at the depth of pleasure, the feeling of him so deep inside her, the hot, lava like feeling begins building in her core again "Now...I'm going now..." his words barely penetrate her lust filled mind, she hears Billy moan her name as her body clenches around him, her orgasm bringing his, they fall over the edge together.

 _ ***Leak was a term used in the early 1700's for the vagina.**_

 _ **Well hopefully you all enjoy their interaction ;) this chapter kind of got away from me, I knew it needed to be long though. It's not just about the smut, its about the two of them willingly taking from each other. Thanks for reading!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Well I hope everyone who was waiting for it liked Chapter 9! It was hell to write, I couldn't seem to keep it under control! Well on with the plot.**_

 _ **To the Guest who reviewed, I'm glad you're enjoying my tale! It keeps me up some nights as well!**_

 _ **I still don't own Black Sails.**_

Chapter 10-Tea and Interrogation

They lounged about in bed for several hours, alternating between enjoying each others bodies and talking, Willa had told Billy of her childhood, of how kind Mary, Anne's mother had been. Treating her as her own. Of the hate her father seemed to have of both girls after Mary died. Moving across the sea to the new world, and her sadness when Anne had run off. The joy she'd felt when she herself had run off just days before her 15th birthday to seek out her sister. Billy told her of his childhood and being press ganged into the Royal Navy, his ship being attacked and Flint taking him on as crew. He truthfully told her of all the events of recent months, even his suspicions about Flint. They laughed that they both enjoyed gardening, working with the earth, Billy admitting if he survived his life at sea he may just settle on some island to grow sugar or something. Willa said she'd join him. Finally hunger drew them from their nest and downstairs.

"Bloody hell it's hot in here!" the stuffiness of the lower level wash shocking as they descended the stairs. Willa carried an armload of their clothes and embarrassingly the blood stained bed clothes, Billy was naked save for pants, which were actually Vane's, Willa had taken his clothes to wash them, he had tried to argue with her and she's told him to shut his trap. She didn't mind, though Vane's pants were extra snug across Billy's well formed ass and legs. "Well go open windows and doors, I'll start water for tea and the washing." Billy follows her instructions, the temperature begins to drop as the breeze blows through the house. He listens to Willa hum an old sea shanty as she moves about the kitchen, he settles at the table to watch her, she had put on a simple, light linen shift, with the morning light pouring through the windows it left little to his imagination. She sets bread and cheese out on the table, getting plates and cups from the cupboard. She pours them each a cup of tea before settling down across from him. The eat in comfortable silence, when they've finished, Billy stands, collecting the dishes he carries them over to the table with the wash pail on it. Willa collects the laundry and walks out the back door, Billy follows her and watches as she crosses to the well. He slips up behind her, moving her out of the way he drops the bucket down, filling it before lifting it back up. He carries it over to where she's set a large pot over an open fire. He repeats the process until the pot is half full, watching as Willa adds lye to the boiling water. She stirs the pot with a long wooden paddle, creating suds before tossing all the clothing in. "Will you fill those for me as well?" she indicates the two other pots a few feet away.

Billy does as she asks, enjoying the simple pleasure of watching her do woman's work. She continues to stir the clothing around in the boiling pot until she's satisfied its clean, using the paddle she carefully lifts a couple of items to the second pot. She makes quick work of grabbing a long rough board to scrub the clothing against, then tosses it into the third pot, repeating this until all the clothes AR in the last pot. Dumping the second pot she gives Billy a sweet smile "Will you fill that one again, please." he chuckles, but does as she asks. "This is why I very rarely wear clean clothes." She wrinkles her nose at him "I'll wash your clothes if you bring them to me." She uses the fresh water to rinse the clothes again, making sure they are clean, wringing them out she carries them to the wooden fence surrounding her kitchen garden and hangs them over it to dry. "There, in this sun and heat they should be dry quickly." Billy slips up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist he leans down to kiss her neck. "You don't have to do things like this for me." "No I don't, but I want to..."his naked chest pressing against her is ever so distracting "but I want to, it feels nice to feel normal." he doesn't miss the wistfulness of her tone "I wish I could give you normal Love." She turns in his arms, kissing him passionately "Then make love to me again." He growls and scoops her up, striding quickly toward the house. As they reach the door a feminine voice calls through the house "Willa, child, where you be?" Billy skids to a stop just inside the door, Willa's shift is bunched up around her thighs and there, standing in the middle of her cottage is Mistress Samara, the Voodoo Priestess of the island. The dark woman's lips curl up in a knowing smile as her odd golden eyes take in the scene. "Ahhh so our little girl has been playing, aye?" Willa blushes and wiggles, trying to crawl out of Billy's arms. "Mistress Samara! I wasn't expecting you!"

The older woman chuckles "Obviously girl. I brung the things you ask for" the woman holds up a basket with one hand, a cage with three chickens in the other. Billy sets Willa down, knowing the name she's spoken, he watches the woman with trepidation, her reputation is well known on the island. Willa surprises him by quickly crossing the room to wrap the woman in a warm hug. "Oh thank you so much. How is Siya? I was worried after he left, I made him promise to hide if he saw anyone." She takes the items from the woman "Please sit, I'll make some tea." walking quickly to the back door she lets the chickens loose into the kitchen garden before returning to put the food stuffs into her cupboard and start the tea. Samara settles her lithe frame into one of the chairs at the table "Siya is well, raving about your biscuits. You are one of the only people who treat him with respect outside of our little place." Billy notices Willa's somewhat sad smile "He's an amazing person, it's not his fault he's got a child's mind." "Wise words little one." She looks pointedly at Billy "And what of this one? I see nothing childlike in him." Willa blushes "Mistress Samara, this is Billy Bones...he's...well...Vane ask him to watch over me while he's gone." the woman throws her head back and laughs "Oh I can see, he has kept much more than his eyes on you child." Billy cocks an eyebrow at the woman, she returns his expression with a smirk "Anne may make you a eunuch*" "And Vane may gut me or Rackham stab me in the back. But they aren't my concern. Willa is, if she's happy that lot can piss off." Her smile returns "Him will do child, him will do."

Willa is slightly lost as she pours tea and sets out biscuits before settling at the table, Billy sits after she does. "So how have you been Mistress? I hope my being near hasn't brought you trouble." "If you mean the devil Ned Low, him come seeking my wisdom. How is it him knows what you are child?" Willa looks slightly uncomfortable "I guess a woman living alone out here is bound to be outed as a witch..." the priestess gives her a haughty look "Child you think me stupid? I know a siren when I see one." Billy stiffens beside her but the woman continues "You secret is safe with me, I told Low I know nothing of no woman in the woods. That sirens and mermaids are drunken sailors tales. Him ask if they was real, could one be controlled. I told him to ask the sea goddess, because voodoo is my gift. Him left mad, and threatened to bring blood if I lied." Willa's face crumples "Oh...I'm so sorry...I didn't think he would..." Her tears fall freely down her face as Billy reaches over to draw her from her chair and into his lap, stroking her hair "Child you stop. That man is power hungry, if not you someone else. Least you have people who will protect you. Our seer, she threw the bones on it, they say him be dead in a fortnight.** You know she don't be wrong often." Billy continues to stroke Willa's hair as he locks eyes with the woman "He can do a lot of damage in that time."

"Him could, but him to busy making enemies all over this island. The girls at from Rackham's place been to see me, him and his men are vicious with them. One girl, she never be the same. Miss Eleanor told him to get out of her place." She motions to Willa "Him thinks people know about you, people think him crazy, askin after the witch they send him to me. Him know you here in the woods though girl, him looking, but you put up strong wards, him would have to spill blood to find you." Willa looks at the woman with sadness in her silver eyes "That's what I'm afraid of Mistress." The woman pats the girl on the hand "Child, you are good to my people, you treat us as equal, you look out for Siya. We look out for our own, you may not be voodoo child, but you magical, just like us." With that the woman stands, giving Billy a pointed look "You Billy Bones, see me out." Willa jumps to her feet "Oh Mistress I..." the woman holds up a hand "I want to have a word with your Billy, I'll not hurt him." "Well at least take some biscuits back for Siya then." Willa quickly wraps four biscuits in a towel, she slips them into the basket Samara brought her supplies in and hands it to the woman. Samara smiles and draws the girl in for a hug, she whispers "There is a tin of my special tea with you're others, it will allow you and your man to play freely." Willa blushes as she returns the woman's hug "Thank you" They draw apart and Samara grabs Billy by the arm, all but dragging him toward the front door.

Once they are out of Willa's hearing Samara turns on Billy "If you hurt that child I will make your soul my toy. You be begging for the death Vane or Anne could give you." Billy looks the woman in her golden eyes without flinching "I will give my life for her. I know me loving her is a danger to her, but I am in love with her. Even if she's only in lust with me." The woman chuckles "You must be daft if you think she only lusting after you. I known her for a good many years, before she ever come to this island, she don't like men. Men are to be feared, men are to be hated. She may not know she love you, but I see it." She pats the stunned man's cheek before disappearing through the hedge. He stares at the empty space she'd just occupied and wonders if Willa does love him.

 _ ***A castrated man**_

 _ **** Two weeks**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Welcome back, this story is taking on a mind of it's own, I have more written but fitting it all in is mind bending. I need some reviews on my chapter length, should I keep them where they've been (1600-1900 words) these last few, or go for broke with some longer chapters? Help!**_

 _ **Once again, I don't own Black Sails, I just love pirates!**_

Chapter 11-Face the Family

The next few days were spent in much the same way, Willa and Billy would stay abed until hunger drove them out. Then they would read, talk or make love. They would eat a midday meal, when the sun got lower in the sky, they would work in her garden until supper. They never lit her lanterns, preferring to slip upstairs with the dusk, making love late into the night. Willa knew things would change when Anne returned, she would be angry, but Willa didn't think about it, until it bit her in the ass. It was they had been gone twelve days, it was just past dusk, Willa was straddling Billy in her bed when they heard the door open downstairs. "Willa!?" Anne's voice carried through the tiny cottage and Willa froze. Her eyes locked with Billy's as she scrambled to get off of him, just as he stands up Anne opens the bedroom door. Billy is Just pulling up his pants and Willa doesn't have time to cover herself as her sister barges into the room "What the fuck is going on here!?" Her screech brings Jack and Vane pounding up the stairs, Willa jumps in front of her sister "Anne! Stop!" Anne draws her knife as she stalks farther into the room "Stop?! The bastard took advantage of you!" "Anne he did no such thing! I seduced him!" Anne's step falters "What?!" from the doorway Jack begins to laugh and Vane smirks, although both are enjoying the view "I said I seduced him, I wanted this Anne. Me!" Anne glances at Billy "I warned you..." "But you never said a word to me." The two women stare each other down, Jack clears his throat "Uh maybe we should let Willa put some clothing on, not that I mind the view..." Billy growls and takes a step toward the door, Vane notices, smirking even wider he grabs Jack by the arm "We'll wait downstairs." he shoves the other man away from the open door.

Anne shifts her glare to Billy "I'll be downstairs as well, don't try and run Bones." Billy gives her a look of contempt "I wouldn't abandon Willa for you or anyone else." there's a flicker of emotion in the woman's eyes before she spins around, slamming out of the room. "Well that was fun." Willa looks at him standing there in just his pants, his chest still glistening with sweat from their first round of lovemaking, a giggle slips from her lips. "Oh lord, everyone just saw me naked.." Billy growls again "I could have done without that, you're mine and I don't like to share." Willa saunters up to him, her hips swaying seductively "Why Billy Bones, are you laying claim to me?" He looks into her eyes as he draws her against him "If you'll allow me to. I don't have shite to offer, besides my love, but I'll stand beside you and I will do everything in my power to protect you." he sees the tears brimming in her eyes as she pulls him down for a kiss "I love you Billy. Whatever comes I will always love you. I don't have to fight to stay out of your mind, I can't tell you how relaxed that makes me." he lifts her off the ground, kissing her passionately, his hands cupping her ass as his tongue slips into her mouth. "Well then lets go face our first challenge" he sets her lightly on her feet "Your little family." Willa groans "Can't we just lock the door and go back to bed?" "Willa get your arse down here!" she grabs a shift and pulls it on "I think that's a no love." She steps closer once more, running her hands across his naked chest before he pulls his shirt on "But I enjoy being in bed with you." she gives him a pout as he ushers her toward the door.

Downstairs the lamps have been lit as Anne paces the length of the cottage,Vane and Jack lounge in chairs watching her. Vane is a bit pissed, but if Willa had chosen to seduce Billy he didn't feel he could tell her no, besides the view during the sister's argument was pleasant. Jack on the other hand was almost elated at this turn of events, after he and Willa's little chat and her subsequent meltdown, he was glad she let go of her fear and went for something she wanted. Though part of him was a little sad it wasn't him she'd wanted, but then again Anne would kill him for something like that, but holy Mary, her sister was an amazing specimen of womanhood. His thoughts snap away from Willa's attributes as she and Billy come down the stairs, hand in hand with Willa wearing a glow of contentment. "Well Anne I'm here." her voice holds a challenge "I leave you alone for a few days and you fall into bed with the first man you meet?!" Willa drops Billy's hand, her movements are smooth, dangerous, as she gets up in her sister's face "No, if I had slept with the first man I'd met it would be a running tie between Jack and Vane! Both of whom I haven't fucked! I'm 19 Anne, I'm not a bloody 13 yr old! Oh wait that was you!" All three men cringe at the tone of her voice, Anne stands before her open mouthed, not sure how to respond. "I am quite old enough to pick who I wish to fuck." Her steely gaze turns on the two men lounging near the fireplace "As for you two" She points a slim finger at Vane "Quit thinking about me naked you prat" his face actually betrays the fact he was "I love you but if you even remotely think about harming Billy I will addle your mind." She turns her finger on Jack "If you even think to say I told you so I will spill about our little chat!" He looks truly mortified at the prospect of Anne finding out his fears of losing her. She turns back to her sister who's still standing in the middle of the room slack jawed.

Anne looks at her sister with new respect, usually she didn't argue or even disagree with her, even when Anne knew Willa thought she was wrong. "Well apparently having a little cock in you hardened up your spine a bit." The comment, said with a straight face causes Willa to burst into a fit of laughter. Billy almost chokes on the rum Vane had passed to him, Jack falls from his chair and Vane chuckles. "Oi, there's nothing little about him sister dear." Anne gives Billy a look, something between warning and respect "That I don't need to know." Billy feels his face heat with a blush so he takes another pull off the bottle before returning it to Vane who takes it with a nod and a grin "Well Bones I guess that means, welcome to our little crew." "Family Vane, Family" Vane smirks at Willa "Whatever you say Love." Willa returns to Billy's side "I know you all think I need to be treated like fine china, but remember I was alone for three years when you left me Anne. I traveled here to Nassau alone to find you. Granted I'm not skilled with a sword or knife, but I can protect myself." Billy settles into one of the arm chairs, pulling Willa comfortingly into his lap "I promised I would protect her, I was honest. I will do anything I have to to keep her safe." Anne studies the couple for a moment before she finally speaks "You finally look...happy? Content?...You just seem more alive tonight than you have in a long time. I don't doubt your ability to protect yourself, I just forget sometimes you never were as foolish as me when it came to men."

The room settles into a few moments of silence, each thinking their own thoughts on what just played out, until Willa finally speaks "So what did you find out from the old toss pot*?" Vane rubs his eyes, looking suddenly tired "Nothing, he was dead. We think it was Low. And from the look of his offices and the house he might not have given him the information willingly." Willa notices Jack shutter involuntary, she opens her wards and peers into his mind, they found William cut to ribbons, his fingers and toes removed, Willa instantly pulls back, realizing Vane was being careful for her. "We spoke to one of the maids, he had been in hiding, the house staff didn't even realize he was dead. She told us she's seen him give a man fitting Low's description a large sum of money before practically shoving him out the door. I think he was trying to buy your safety." "Willa, have you written father in the last few years?" Willa thinks for a moment "No, I wrote old Dotty a letter when I found you, but the only letter to him was the one I left when I ran." "Well Dotty was still alive, I went to see her. To warn her to be on watch for Low if he were to return." Willa nods absently but Billy speaks up "The Voodoo woman" "Samara" Willa mutters absently "She came to see Willa three days ago, Low knows exactly what Willa is." He explains what the Priestess had told them, when he mentions Rackham's brothel Jack curses and Anne looks panicked "We need to go check on Max." Willa knows her sister has been sleeping with the woman, the cause for Jack's worry that he wasn't enough for her. "All the girls, from what Samara said. And Vane you should really check on Eleanor." Vane gives her a dirty look but she continues "She said Eleanor threw him out of her place. He's just rabid enough to go after her and you know it. No matter what is between you now." He gives her a curt nod, acknowledging she's correct. Goodbyes are quickly said as they leave for Nassau, not knowing what damage they'll find. As the door closes behind the trio, Willa turns into Billy's arms. "So what happens now?" He gives her a smirk "We go back to bed."

 _ ***A drunkard.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Welcome back all, just a warning that this chapter does contain things that may be TRIGGERS for some readers, threats of rape, physical violence to women. The first two paragraphs are safe as is the last if you are concerned with reading but not hitting the bad stuff.**_

 _ **As usual I don't own Black Sails.**_

Chapter 12-A Dark Night

Two days had passed since Anne had walked in on her and Billy, Willa was moping about the cottage as Billy prepared to leave. "I'll be back tomorrow love, but I have to go check in. I don't need Flint looking for me." Willa blows out a breath "I know, I just don't trust the man any farther than I can toss him." She looks him in the eye "If any harm comes to you at his hand I may lose my mind." He pulls her into his arms, lifting her up he kisses her soundly on the mouth "Love I'm a hard man to kill, I'll be back. And once all this shite with Low is settled...Well...would you like to settle down? Here or somewhere else. We could go anywhere we wanted. Just no more pirates." "Do you mean it? You'd leave the pirate life?" "Willa I would do anything to stay with you. You've made me happier this last month than I've been in years. I want to spend every moment I can with you." she covers his face in kisses "Yes Billy. Wherever you want to go I will. I love you." "And I you Willa." They stay wrapped in their embrace for a little longer before Billy sets her on her feet. "Anne said one of them would be out tonight so you won't be here alone. I promise you I'll be back by midday tomorrow." She walks with him out to the hedge, kissing him one last time she watches him slip through with an odd sense of foreboding taking hold. Returning inside she settles down to stitch up some of Billy's clothes that he's brought to her. Her mind drifts as her hands work. She wishes she could convince her sister, Jack and Vane to leave pirating behind as well, but it seemed like a losing argument. They all enjoyed the freedom the lifestyle provided, even if capture meant hanging. Maybe someday she could convince them. As the sunlight fades Willa finishes the mending, she folds all the freshly laundered, repaired clothes and carries them up to her bedroom. She slips back downstairs and shuts the doors, there's no telling what time whichever one was coming would show up. They often wandered in in the wee hours of the night, satisfied the cottage is secure Willa slowly climbs the stairs to her empty bed. Little did she realize, Low was on a rampage this night, he had already angered Charles Vane, he had become a threat to the only two women Vane cared about, first in his quest to find Willa, but tonight he had butchered his own quartermaster in Eleanor's tavern, telling her he would come for her. But out in her little cottage Willa slips into her bed and falls into a fitful sleep.

Willa hears the crash from below her, sitting blot upright in her bed the half moon shines through her open balcony doors, making it just light enough to see, she slips from her bed and pulls her shift over her head. She listens and hears a man cursing, she reaches out with her mind, she realizes she's in trouble. Before she can move the door is thrown open, His dirty brown hair hangs in lip strands around his face, a large scar cuts down his face through his withered right eye, his other eye is a brilliant blue. His filthy clothing hangs on his narrow frame, the pair stare at each other in silence, Low licking his lips, his disgusting thoughts pouring into Willa's mind. "Your da didn't mention you were so beautiful chit. I'll enjoy using you in my spare time." Willa gags at the mental imagery she's receiving "You'll die a painful death before you ever touch me." Her voice is calm, hiding her inner terror. He gives her a truly evil smile "Your da told me you were stubborn, I'll revel in breaking you. Do you see all the ways I can?" She fights to not shrink back as he envisions her tied naked to the mast of his ship, him raping her there in front of his crew repeatedly. The scene shifts to her bound face down on a bed as he rapes her from behind, her hair wrapped around his fists as he pulls her head back harshly, flashes of him biting her to draw blood, his hands wrapped around her throat. "I won't let you touch me. Nor will Vane, you've already angered him with your threats to Eleanor. You're a fool to believe he won't kill you." "I have no fear of Vane, he's weak and emotional. I take what I want. And since I know you can read minds I want you. Your father paid a hefty price trying to hide you, but I'll have you." Willa takes a step back, making a split second choice, she opens all her wards, she watches his eyes glaze slightly as her sexually charged power washes over him "Ned Low..." she feels him trying to fight her as she speaks his name, but he's far weaker than he knows. "You want my powers, you know nothing about my powers!" The room crackles with energy as she levels her will upon him. "You will leave here Low, go back to your ship. Forget the way here, forget seeing me. You have men to battle. Your crew mistrusts you, you must purge the mutineers. Protect your captaincy. Hurry Low, they plot against you as we speak." His eyes roll around in their sockets like a scared animals, without another word he bolts from the room rushing down the stairs. Willa follows him, outside she sees where he's hacked away at the hedgerow, cutting it open. He scrambles through the hole he'd created, disappearing into the woods on the other side. Willa praying her powers will hold she bolts after him.

She tries to keep him in sight, but he's much faster than her, as she rounds a curve in the trail she screams as he steps out to grab her. He slaps her hard across the face, cutting the sound off "Fucking witch! What else didn't your father tell me?!" He shakes her roughly, she sees his thoughts and begins to struggle against him. He gives her an evil smirk before bringing his lips down on hers, as he forces his tongue into her mouth she bites him. He jerks back with a yelp, punching her hard, sending her to the ground, she fights the urge to pass out. Knowing she's doomed if she does, before she can collect her wits he's on her. His rough, dirty hands tearing her shift as he bites her collar bone hard enough to draw blood. She screams again, she can feel his erection pressed against her, his hands on her exposed breasts and something in her snaps. An unearthly calm settles over her, her powers crackling around them, she feels him still. "Ned Low!" When she screams his name he releases her to clutch his ears, doubling over in pain. Seeing her chance she scrambles from beneath him, climbing to her feet she clutches her ruined gown around her. "You dare harm a daughter of the sea!" The man at her feet whimpers, curling into a ball on his side. She reaches into his mind, grabbing and twisting, he let's out an animalistic scream. She finds his memories, she rips any containing her from his mind, knowing she's well on her way to destroying his mind, then she sees a memory of him threatening Eleanor. "You're to return to your ship. Wait for Vane to come, he has an offer for you...now stand up!" He does so like a marionette with half its strings cut "walk ahead of me Ned Low." Willa follows the stumbling man as he staggers like a drunk toward Nassau. As they reach the edge of town she slows her pace "Ned Low give me your jacket and shirt." She watches as he mindlessly removes the clothing, passing it to her, she gags at his scent, but slips it on to cover herself. "Now go quickly Ned Low, you don't want to miss your meeting with Vane."

The man stumbles off toward the docks and Willa bolts toward the brothel. People fall silent as she passes them, her powers still lashing out around her. When she burst through the front door her eyes finding Jack, Anne and Vane, the room falls silent as Anne leaps from her seat rushing to Willa. Max and the two men following closely "Willa!?" They all notice her face, the bruising is already spreading, it covers most of her right cheek, eye and down her neck "Away...get me away from people." Jack's eyes glaze over under her power as he scoops her up Anne sees Vane fighting for control, she grabs one arm and max the other as they quickly follow Jack upstairs. He carries Willa into he and Anne's room and gently sits her on the bed. "You and Vane need to wait outside." Max's firm voice breaks the tense silence "No." Max glares at Vane "give us 10 minutes to clean her up for fuck sake." Willa gives Vane a pleading look "Please Charles..." Her voice is calm but they can all hear the slight tremble "go find Billy for me." Willa never uses his first name, so Vane gives in. "Come on Jack, let's go get the girl her man." Both men look uneasy, but they quietly leave the room. Anne locks the door behind them "Dear God Willa, what happened to you?" Willa closes her eyes and tries to bring her power under control. "I need a bath, a very hot bath, please Anne I have to get him off me!" Both Anne and Max look slightly panicked by the hysterical note in her voice. Max disappears through the other door "who Willa?" "Low...it was Low." The younger woman stands, removing his filthy jacket and shirt. Anne growls in rage as she sees the shredded front of Willa's shift, which soon joins Low's clothing in a heap on the floor. Her eyes take in the hand print bruises on her sister's breasts, the torn, bloody flesh on her collar bone. "Oh god Willa, I'm so sorry. I'll kill the bastard myself." "No! Vane gets him. He's threatened Eleanor."

Max returns with several women carrying a bath tub and buckets of hot water. None of them look at Willa as they fill the tub, as they leave Max leads Willa to the tub. Anne sits on the end of the bed as Max helps Willa into the tub, the girl hisses from the heat but sinks in up to her neck anyway "we need to treat that bite darling." Willa nods "soap first...I feel so dirty." Tears begin to pour down the girls face as the adrenaline starts to subside, allowing her to regain control of her powers. Max brings her soap and a rag, then joins Anne on the bed. "Tell me what happened Willa." "When they get back. I only want to have to tell it once." She points to the clothes on the floor "Max will you burn those please." Nodding the woman stands and scoops them up, she crosses to the empty fireplace, tossing them in she grabs a bottle of rum from the mantle, dosing the clothes she strikes a flint. The pile ignites as Willa watches the smoke drift up the chimney, as she continues to scrub at her body, leaving her skin red and raw.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hey again, I still don't own Black Sails. Possible TRIGGERS and GRAPHIC**_ ** _VIOLENCE_**

 ** _I added more to some of the earlier chapters, I also tried to edit a bit, I could use reviews, constructive criticism would help me decide if I keep writing or can this story, I've been watching the number of readers keep going up, but some input would be much appreciated. Thanks!_**

Chapter 13-The Bloody Truth

The silence in the room is only broken by the sloshing of the water in the tub as Willa scrubs at her already raw flesh, finally Max steps forward. "Willa, you're hurting yourself. Let me wash your hair, then we'll tend your wounds." Willa only half hears what Max is saying as the woman tugs the rag from her hand. She feels Max kneel behind her, pouring warm water over her hair. Anne drags a chair over and settle next to the tub "Willa...Willa?" Her sister turns her silver eyes upward, they swim with tears "Da...Da didn't tell him where I was...he...I...I saw what he did to Da..." Anne takes her sister's hand "Well then for once the fool did the right thing." Willa leans her head back at Max's prompting but continues speaking "He cut off a man's head today...in the middle of Eleanor's tavern...it was a man from his own crew...he told Eleanor he would come for her..." Max rinses her hair, then stands to retrieve a large warm towel. "Let's get you out, it won't do to get a chill." The two women help Willa step out of the tub as max wraps her in the towel, leading her to a chair near the fireplace she carefully cleans the bite on her collar bone. Max looks at Anne "Bring me the box from the wardrobe please." Anne quickly gets it, Max opens it to reveal a stash of small jars and bottles. She takes out a jar and opens it, dipping her fingers in she withdraws some of the salve, she carefully applies it to the bite as well as the other cuts and scrapes her battle with Low left on her pale flesh. Anne reverts to one of their childhood habits, she lifts a brush from the table and gently begins brushing out Willa's long hair. Willa allows tears to fall as the two women care for her, allowing her the quiet to calm her ragged emotions.

A strong knock at the door makes all three jump "Willa? Willa let me in!" Willa completely heedless of her nakedness jumps from the chair, rushing over she unlocks the door, launching herself into Billy's strong arms. She can feel his fear, worry and rage, he lifts her and meets Max half way, the other woman tucking the towel back around the girl as she sobs brokenly against Billy's chest. Vane and Jack enter the room and shut the door. They all look on as Billy sits on the edge of the bed with Willa in his lap, whispering in her ear as he strokes her back. When she's finally calmed down she turns her face from his chest and looks at the group gathered around her, knowing she needs to tell them everything. Vane's face is a cold mask of rage, she sees that he already knows about the events at Eleanor's and Low's threat to her, Jack is beyond enraged, disgusted any man would harm a woman. Billy, her dear sweet Billy, though he's trying to control it, his rage dwarfs the other two men. She see's him naked to the waist and covered in blood, towering over the bloody, beaten corpse of Ned Low. She realizes he'll kill the man with his bare hands, she lifts one tiny hand to his clenched jaw, caressing it. "I...I..." Jack's soft voice calms her "Take your time Poppet, none of us are going to leave you." Anne passes her a hip-flask, Willa takes a long draw of the warm spiced rum within, as it spreads it's warmth through her she tries again.

"I went to bed at dusk, I knew someone was going to come out but I was tired, I woke up because someone kicked in the door downstairs. I was barely out of bed when he burst into my room." She continues her tale, not leaving anything out, wanting them to understand how deranged the man is, unbeknownst to her as she tells them, her own memories are thrust into their heads. She stops talking when Max suddenly rushes out onto the balcony, purging the contents of her stomach over the rail. Jack looks at her, his face pale "How did you do that?" Willa looks at him in confusion "Do what?" It's Vane that replies "I think we could all see your memories." Willa realizes Billy is deathly still, she can feel his muscles clenching as he tries to control his barely suppressed rage. "I...I don't know...that's never..." Anne cuts her off "You've done it to me before, I never mentioned it...I thought it was because we're sisters. We share at least some blood." The usually hard woman drops onto the bed next to her and Billy, grabbing her sister's hand "I'm so sorry I didn't come sooner...we...Eleanor came...I..." Willa squeezes her sisters hand "Anne none of you could have known. I saw his memories, he found me by chance. When he couldn't get past the hedge he became enraged, there's a body, I think it was one of his men, the blood broke the wards." Max returns looking slightly pale "Finish telling us Poppet." Willa sighs and finishes. Vane gives her a look of pride "So he's waiting for me?" She nods her eyes lock with his "Kill him. Kill his crew. Bring hell." Billy kisses her temple before looking at Max "Keep her safe?" "It's done." Billy places her down on the bed, he quickly strips his shirt off, slipping it over her head before brushing his fingers along her bruised cheek "I'm going with him. I love you Willa, but I'll have the man's head." he exchanges a glance with Vane, who's eyes darken with an evil glint as he gives a small nod. "I'll stay here with Willa and Max. Some of his crew are still about town." Jack nods at Anne "Well Vane, Billy, how shall we go about this?" Vane gives him a ruthless smile "Lets go find the crew, we have a ship to slaughter." As the three men leave the room Max locks the door behind them, she returns to the bed to sit on Willa's other side. The two women both put their arms around Willa, as she stares at the closed door her tears begin to fall, sobs silently racking her body. They hold her, knowing there's nothing else they can do.

Vane, Jack and Billy slide through the dark night, picking up Vane's crew as they go. When they reach the harbor Vane stops, he turns to his men. "Low is waiting for me, we're to have a meeting. You my men are to silently slaughter his crew. I want them all dead." Vane's eyes lock with Billy's "Bones you want him as bad if not worse than me, I have no issue with that, only give me a bit to talk." Billy simply nods, feeling the uneasy looks of Vane's crew, he towers over most of them, shirtless he looks even more intimidating. Vane looks around his men "Low and his crew are like rabid dogs, they need to be put down before anyone else gets hurt." The men mutter their agreeance many having heard of what happened in Eleanor's tavern and a few having guessed at the girl who came flying into the brothel, the more attentive ones had recognized the jacket she war as Low's, they had seen the bruised face and terrified look. They had also seen Rackham and Vane vanish after taking her upstairs, only to return with Flint's own Quartermaster, who looked ready to kill. He looked even more fearsome now. "Give me five minutes, Rackham, Bones, you come with me act as guards. The rest of you, come silently and bring death swiftly."

The trio quickly make their way to the _Fancy_ , they board to be greeted by three of Low's crew. Vane looks them over "Low is expecting me." a stocky, fat man steps forward "He'll see you, those two stay here." Billy growls "I'll be standing guard outside the captain's cabin." The man cowers back at the authority in his voice. Rackham pulls a set of dice out of his pocket and tosses them on to a barrel top near by drawing the attention of the three crewmen "Anyone for a quick toss of the dice?" Two of the men pull their own dice out and step toward the barrel, Jack strategically stepping around so the men's backs face the rail of the ship. The third man glowers at his companions "Fools" he mutters under his breath, he jerks his head to indicate Bones and Vane to follow him. When they reach the door to the captains quarters the man knocks at the door. It's thrown open by a wild eyed Low, he looks at Vane and sneers "You're late." Billy and Vane exchange a smirking sidelong glance, both noticing he's still missing his shirt and jacket. "Not likely. Low backs away from the door, giving Vane room to enter. Billy gives him a curt nod and turns with his back to the wall next to the door, his legs spread in a relaxed stance, his arms crossed over his chest. Low's man tries to copy him but looks more like a drunk. Vane pushes the door part way closed behind him, leaving it open enough that Billy and Lows man can hear. Billy listens closely to both Vane's conversation as well as the sounds of the ship. He hears Jack whistling happily, he smirks knowing that means Vane's men are aboard. He give's Low's man a sidelong glance before he reaches over and snaps his neck, sliding his body to the floor without a sound. Slight sounds of fighting drift to his ears, he ignores them and focuses on Vane's words. Knowing he's going to break the man with his bare hands and truly enjoy it.

"So you come to beg for your woman?" Vane gives a dark chuckle "One of them does fine on her own, how's your head feeling by the by?" Low's eyes narrow, he shakes his head slightly like he's fighting a fog. "The witch" he hisses "Oh Willa's no witch, she's so much more, you're lucky she left you to me. Her brand of retribution is much more" he gestures to Low's naked torso "long term." Low looks down at himself and curses "Why did you come here Vane, I'm sure it wasn't to pass pleasantries." "No it's to offer you a head start. I keep your boat, your crew and you get to run away with your tail between your legs like the dog you are." Low stares at him in shocked silence for a moment. Vane's words being his cue to enter the cabin. He shoves the door open, ducking as he steps within. "Who the fuck are you?" Billy smiles almost sadistically "I'm the woman you attacked tonight's man." Vane drops into one of the chairs to watch the show "That witch probably mind fucked you as well." "No mate, I take care of her, I love her. An emotion you seem to think is a weakness." He flexes his chest and arms, causing even Vane to pause "I find it an excellent motivator for vengeance." Low draws a long knife, causing Billy to laugh, a deep almost twisted laugh "Vane do you want to play with our meal?" Vane stands and draws his knife as well, Billy moves to block the door and Low's only avenue of escape.

Billy watches as the two men fight, Vane realizing Billy's words are true, his emotional connection to both Willa and Eleanor driving him to lust for more pain on the other man's part. Vane goes over the desk, taking Low to the ground, Billy lets the two fight, finally Vane gains the upper hand. Disarming Low he begins taking small chunks out of the man with his knife, Low screams in pain as Vane slices off his fingers. "Remember this? This was what you did to Willa's father." Billy steps forward, Vane moves off Low who is curled into a ball on the floor. Vane wipes the blood from his face as Billy reaches down to grab Low by the hair, dragging the man to his feet, using pure brute force he snaps the man's right arm. Low screams again, he continues to scream as Billy breaks his other arm, then rips both his shoulders out of socket. "So Low, do you understand now how emotional attachment isn't a weakness?" The man whimpers, Billy leans down to retrieve Low's own blade from the ground before lifting Low and slamming him stomach down on his own desk. "Vane I do think Meeks would appreciate the irony of this." Vane laughs "Oh I'm sure...now lets send this bastard to hell" Low thrashes about like a fish, even in his pain drenched mind he understands what's coming. "No...no please...please..." Billy twirls the knife idly before angling it sightly, driving it through Low's testicles and in to the table, the man howls like a wounded animal thrashing harder, only causing the knife to rip through the delicate flesh. "Shall I? Or do you want the honor?" Vane crosses to the table, squatting to look into Low's face. He whispers "I offered you a head start." Standing he takes his own blade to the back of Low's neck, sawing slowly through, until Low's head falls to the floor with a sickening plop.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hey everyone, I'm sorry about the gap in my story, but I live in the OBX islands off the Carolina coast and we've been fighting to save our beaches from the storms. We're safe, but between the flooding and the beach erosion it's been a bit hectic and messed up around here. Internet is spotty at best, as is cell service. I've been writing, this post is from my phone, I promise to get some new chapters up soon!**_


	15. Chapter 15

I don't know how to apologize enough to you my dear readers. The last few months of 2015 and this first horrible month of 2016 have been beyond difficult for me. We made a hard decision to move off our island (literally an island) to give our kids a more full life, we wanted them to experience the world outside of the very small community, to see that there are so many other things and people who are amazing. The move was from a sub tropical island to the Denver area. Our house sold, we had a new one chosen but the seller couldn't get financed for the house they wanted so they backed out last minute. This left us in a panic, we are blessed enough that we were able to stay with my parents for now as we start house hunting a new. But that said, almost everything we own is in storage and my energy is focused on my family. I will return to this story, I swear. Thank you for your reviews, follows and messages, they keep me smiling!


	16. Chapter 16

_**Well I've made it back, here is Chapter 14. Sadly my muse for this story seems to have vanished, I struggled to get through this chapter and decided to throw the Epilogue together for some form of closure, so there will be one more update. I may come back to this story at some point and add more, fleshing out the characters a bit more etc. thank you for reading/following/reviewing, I am greatly saddened that I just can't seem to feel the drive to continue on it.**_

 _ **I sadly don't own Black Sails.**_

Chapter 14-Dead Man's Head

Billy and Vane looked at each other over Low's mangled corpse "You can lay claim to this, it will bolster your hold over the fort." Vane looks at the other man "Much obliged." "I'm also going to inform you that I told Willa when this shite with Low was over her and I could go away. Settle down somewhere safe." neither man heard Rackham enter "Anne may kill you for that mate." he wrinkles his nose when he catches sight of what's left of Low "Bloody hell you two, that's a might disturbing." Billy shrugs one shoulder "He got what he deserved. I'm going back to Willa." Without another glance Billy's long legs take him from the room in two strides. "Clean up first mate!" Billy ignores Rackham's words as he quickly leaves the ship, not noticing the eyes that follow his retreating form. Just before he reaches the brothel Billy pauses, he spies a rain barrel at the corner of the building crossing to it he quickly washes away Low's blood. Satisfied he returns to the brothel, ignoring the looks thrown his way he clears the stairs three at a time striding down the hall to the room the women wait in. He knocks softly at the door. "Willa?" He hears movement from inside seconds before the door is thrown open.

Willa launches herself into Billy's arms, his lips brush her ear "It's done." Her mesmerizing eyes lock with his "Do you still want to leave?" She glances back at Anne and Max, he notices Anne give her a simple nod. Turning back to him she presses her lips to his "Yes." Anne catches his eye "You take care of her Billy Bones...make her happy." he nods "You're more than welcome to come with us." Anne shakes her head "No this is my life, good or bad. Go, make a safe place and I may float in one day." Willa crosses the room to hug the two women "I will miss you both, please think about leaving this place." Anne nods before pulling her younger sister into a tight embrace "Go find happiness, I swear to you we'll be along." Her sister's whispered words steal her will to escape this island. Willa returns to Billy's side, his arm sliding around her waist "You'll probably want to head down, I'm sure there will be a show when Vane and Rackham return."

The couple slips down the back stairs and out of the building unnoticed. The moon fills the night with it's silvery light as they make their way through town. As they walk they hear a commotion from the direction of the docks, Willa steals a glance at Billy before speaking "That would be Vane...What did you do?" Billy stops walking and locks eyes with her "Do you truly want to know Love?" Willa thinks for a moment, "Yes, tell me once, so I don't see it in your thoughts." "If you're sure." "I am." He gives her a brief description of the fight, then explains that they beheaded him as he had done to Meeks. Willa begins to walk again, her mind flitting like a butterfly in the wind. They enter the woods before Willa speaks again "So now we only have to worry about Flint." "I've been thinking on that..." there's a long pause before Billy continues his thought "I don't want to deal with it anymore. I wish I could keep my crew safe, I want the truth about Gates death, but I don't want to loose you. I want to leave the island, find a safe place for us." "You're sure? I don't want you to regret anything with me Billy. I love you and will support you no matter what you decide." Billy draws her into his arms kissing her deeply, his hands pulling her tightly against his chest. He breaks the kiss, raising on large hand to cup her bruised cheek " I want you, I want a future. I'm afraid if I continue my pursuit of the truth behind Flint I will end up losing both."

Willa leans into his hand and sighs "I don't know what to say Billy, I want a future with you as well, but I don't want you to give up your life..." He cuts her off with a finger to her lips "Willa I want you. That is my life, today showed me what is really important in my life. You." He lifts her into his arms and quickly carries her the rest of the way to her little cottage. As they approach Billy stiffens, there are lanterns moving around the hedgerow. "Willa can you..." she nods, cutting him off as she opens her mind, feeling about for who's lurking around her cottage, before she can speak a voice rings out in the darkness "Willa?! Is you ok child?!" Willa wiggles trying to get Billy to set her down "Mistress Samara! I'm safe! Billy has me!" Billy sets her on her feet and watches as she runs to the woman. The lanterns are numerous followers of the Voodoo priestess "Honey child you scared years outta me. What did you do? We's could all feel your power, it was angry." the woman motions to the house beyond the hedge "we came to check on you, find the door kicked apart and a dead man on your hedge with the wards gone." Willa relates her portion of the incident with Low to the woman, when she pauses for Billy to complete the story Samara cuts in "Well them boys repaired the door, we been working on the wards, and buried the man." "Oh thank you Samara" the woman just smiles and nods at Billy to continue. He explains about Lows brutal end, then exchanging a glance and understanding with Willa he informs Samara of their plans to go someplace safer. "Well we been planning on leaving before the English come, we know of an island, 100 days sale to the southwest, its not known to many. We has a ship, but we need crew. You welcome to come." Billy looks at Willa and they share the same thought "When do we leave?"


	17. Chapter 17

**I sadly still don't own Black Sails or any character but my Willa...**

 **I know I'm cutting this story short, I just can't seem to find my muse anymore...I can't thank my readers enough, but in my own way, and totally off canon as well as historically inaccurate, this is how my pirate tale shall end...**

Epilogue-10 years hence

Willa laughs as she watched the 4 children run about the beach, splashing in the surf as their laughter and shouts drift across the sand. "And what's funny now?" Willa looks up and smiles "Oh Jack you've made it back!" She slowly lifts herself to her feet, Jack reaching down to help her "You my dear are swollen" her delicate laughter is music to his ears "This baby shall be here any day now. Anne is bigger than I though." she gives him a mischievous wink. "Aye, I've just come from the cottage, she sent me to collect you and the children." He turns and lets out a piercing whistle drawing the attention of the children who begin to sprint toward them. "Papa! Papa!" two of the children launch themselves into his waiting arms. "Uncle is Papa with you?" "Aye, he's delivering something to your cottage so he sent me to find you. Come on then you lot, lets go see what we've brought back." Willa loops her arm through Jacks as they follow the children from the beach. "It was a safe journey?" "Aye, but word on the wind is Spain and England are at war again, something about the Spanish cutting an Englishman's ear off. But no one seemed to think we were anyone other than who we claim. Merchants from a little known island. Though we had a good laugh in the local tavern when they were discussing the disappearances of Anne, Calico Jack, and Vane. Strange winds they claim, must have sunk..." The two share a look, knowing how close they had come to being hung. "You twits are bloody lucky Billy and I had decided to come visit. I'm still not sure how in gods name I was able to get you two free. And has Vane ever figured out who was hung in his place?" Jack chuckles "No and none of us plan to snoop." they fall silent as they come into the area where all the cottages have been arranged. "Willa!" Billy's long legs carry him to her in 3 quick strides as he scoops her up into his arms, kissing her deeply. "Oh how I missed you my love." Her whispered words bring a smile to his lips "And I you. The boys were good for you?" "Always my love."

Later that night as they lay naked together Willa let her mind wander, as far as England was concerned, pirates were gone. Blackbeard had been hung, Stede Bonnett too, Black Bart had been killed in battle, times had changed so quickly. Sam Bellamy was lost at sea, tho Willa was sure he had gone to ground as they had. Carving out a new life, living inside the law to an extent. But here on their island, they had piece, on the rare occasion someone stumbled across them, they looked like a typical sugar plantation. It was only partially an act. They raised cane, and sold it, but there was no owner. Mistress Samara's people had stayed as well, everyone worked, everyone pitched in. To a small degree they had kept their formerly free lifestyles, but with less death. Feeling the baby withing her move Willa smiles, running one hand over her swollen stomach. Billy shifts in his sleep, one long arm snaking out to draw her close. Safe...they were all safe...


End file.
